Tanabata: Cuidado con lo que Deseas
by Mily Black Queen
Summary: "Deseo que Onodera vea mi amor desde otra perspectiva" - "Desearía que Kisa-San me mire con otros ojos, más allá del sexo" - "Deseo ser diferente, cambiar para Tori" . Una vez al año los enamorados piden sus deseos; una vez al año, esos deseos pueden cumplirse... literalmente.
1. Cuidado con lo que deseas

_**Hola que tal?**_

_**si lo sé, con esas historias por ahí inconclusa y aquí estoy publicando una nueva... pues tenía que hacerlo, hoy es el día perfecto :P  
Es mi primera historia de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, espero haber plasmado lo mejor posible la personalidad de cada uno de los personajes que no son mios sino de Nakamura-Sensei *w***_

_**Se supone que la historia está ubicada más o menos donde terminó el anime; aunque puede que tenga destellos del manga  
**_

_**No les quito más tiempo, a leer!**_

**Capítulo 1: _Cuidado con lo que deseas._**

Takano besó suavemente los labios del pelicastaño, que se dejó llevar aunque mantenía los ojos fuertemente apretados negándole el poder disfrutar de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ni siquiera porque acababan de hacer el amor Ritsu bajaba la guardia aunque al menos no lo había insultado y le había gritado como acostumbraba en esa situación, no aun; quizás estaba preocupado porque no habían ido a trabajar ese día, había logrado convencerlo de que para recuperarse de su resfriado lo único que necesitaba era de él o tal vez Ritsu solo se había resignado aunque no terminara de quererlo y aceptarlo.

Suspiró, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello del castaño, este solo se removió acoplándose mejor a él. Esto y el hecho de haberlo llamado sempai en una ocasión era única muestra concreta de lo que Ritsu sentía por él a pesar de cuanto lo amara Takano.

- Si tan solo dejaras atrás a Saga sempai y aceptaras amar a Takano Masamune – Susurró besando su cuello; Ritsu solo se tensó. Takano no dijo ni una palabra más observando como Ritsu se quedaba poco a poco dormito a su lado. El pelinegro miraba el cielo a través de la ventana abierta, era la noche del séptimo día del séptimo mes del calendario lunisolar **(*)**, como bien le había recordado el diario esa mañana, nunca había creído en leyendas de amor y esas cursilerías, pero al ver las estrellas una palabra le había venido a la mente de inmediato: Tanabata.

- Quizás deba pedir un deseo – Dijo pensativo para sí, esa era la noche en que según la leyenda Orihime e Hikoboshi podrían volver a estar juntos; un día de gloria en su eterno amor maldito. Recordó viejos cuentos de la universidad donde chicas y chicos por igual aseguraban que sus deseos se habían cumplido esa noche y eran felices con sus parejas, nunca les había prestado mayor atención, pero ahora se preguntaba si realmente habría funcionado.

Observó a su amado Onodera que respiraba acompasadamente, y se estiró para tomar un papel y un bolígrafo de su mesita de noche, riñéndose un poco por creer en esa vieja leyenda. Dudó un poco antes de escribir unas pocas palabras, y se levantó con cuidado para colgar el papel (tal como dictaba la tradición) a una pequeña rama de bambú que adornaba la ventana. Volvió a la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Ritsu aferrándose a su cintura.

Él no quería forzar su amor, solo deseaba que su amado castaño olvidara los prejuicios y pudiese ver la sinceridad de su amor desde _otra perspectiva_.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Yukina sonrió tristemente al entrar a la habitación y ver a Kisa-San dormido. El principesco muchacho llevaba una bandeja con la suculenta cena que había preparado para ambos pero que ahora debería degustar solo…otra vez. La dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a la cama cubriendo al mayor que estaba desnudo.

Hacía poco que se habían reconciliado y comenzado a vivir juntos (Solo serían un par de semanas y estaban por terminar) pero a pesar de estar en la misma casa en ese tiempo habían hecho tan pocas cosas juntos, a penas y se juntaban para tener sexo y eso porque necesariamente necesitaban del otro, por lo demás solo eran un hombre dejando a un muchacho cumplir su capricho de vivir en su casa.

Yukina se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla no fuera que Kisa-san pescara un resfriado, pero se entretuvo un poco observando las estrellas: Orihime y Hikoboshi resplandecían espléndidamente. Se fijó en que no hubiera nubes en el cielo, no quería que lloviera y los amantes no pudiesen encontrarse, no quería que su deseo debidamente colgado sobre el bambú que adornaba la mesa frente al televisor, no se cumpliera debido a la lluvia.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama acariciando el rostro de Kisa-San. Desde que lo había visto a punto de besar a aquel hombre cuando apenas habían terminado, no podía dejar de cuestionarse si en el fondo Kisa-San seguía siendo el mismo de antes: el mismo hombre interesado en el sexo ¿era solo eso lo que Kisa-San veía en él? Siempre le decía que desde el principio le había atraído su rostro, y después de su reconciliación sabía que Kisa-san lo quería ¿pero que tanto? ¿Por qué nunca le decía una palabra que se lo esclareciera? ¿Un me gustas, un te quiero o te amo? ¿o es que solo sería un cariño superficial?

Yukina negó con la cabeza intentando sacarse esas ideas de la mente, tampoco quería presionar a Kisa-San en ese sentido, no quería agobiarlo. Pero el no haber podido compartir ni una sola comida en esas dos semanas viviendo juntos, que apenas mediasen un "buenos días" "buenas noches" porque realmente no se veían durante mucho tiempo, de hecho se estaban viendo menos que antes y que aun así el mayor no pareciera preocupado le hacía cuestionarse si realmente Kisa lo veía solamente como un buen compañero de sexo y nada más.

Él quería ser el todo de Kisa-san; y en el fondo temía que de expresarle su preocupación Kisa no fuese capaz de tranquilizarlo con las palabras que deseaba escuchar. Suspiró un poco. Amaba a Kisa Shouta, pero no podía dejar de desear que fuese una persona más expresiva en su relación y que realmente pudiese verlo con _otros ojos_, más allá del sexo.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

El escándalo en la cocina debió asustar a todo el edificio. Chiaki se tensó al ver todas sus ollas en el suelo pero lo que más le preocupaba era haber despertado a Hatori.

No había querido molestarlo, después de todo Tori había tenido una pésima semana ya que su otra autora había perdido su portafolio con el storyboard y además el editor en jefe había faltado un día por un resfriado sobrecargándolo de trabajo, pero lo cierto es que Chiaki tenía hambre y había intentado cocinar siendo un desastre solo en elegir las ollas para el omelet.

- ¿Cuándo has visto hacer un omelet en una olla? – Lo riñó Tori, su expresión estaba realmente cansada pero aun así se acercó a la cocina sacándolo a él para arreglar un poco el desastre – Ya te hago la cena.

- No… Tori, estás cansado – El más alto negó a pesar de no poder ocultarlo y empezó a cocinar. Chiaki se sentó en la mesa observándolo con algo de culpa. A veces sentía que no era más que una carga para Hatori; el hombre no solo tenía que hacerse cargo de él como editor sino que también personalmente. A veces se sentía un poco incompetente y temía que algún día Tori se cansara de eso.

- Tu madre me llamó – Comentó Tori de pronto – Me dijo que no olvidaras que el cumpleaños de tu hermana es en dos semanas – Chiaki asintió, lo tenía anotado en el almanaque para no olvidarlo – Y que hoy es Tanabata

- ¿Qué? ¿Es hoy? ¡Y no pedí mi deseo! – Exclamó alarmado corriendo en busca de papel tumbando las ollas que Tori había colocado momentáneamente en la mesa - ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó apresurándose a intentar recogerlas.

- Déjalo así – Dijo el mayor con algo de irritación apresurándose a recogerlas él – Busca el papel en tu mesa de trabajo, no aquí – Lo retó. Chiaki se disculpó mientras se apresuraba en busca de la pluma y el papel - ¿Pedirás nuevamente ser el número uno en ventas?

Chiaki miró el papel en blanco pensativo, ciertamente ese y que Yuu, Tori y él se mantuvieran siempre juntos habían sido los únicos deseos que durante los últimos diez años pedía en esa fecha pero este año no estaba tan seguro, ya su manga estaba en el puesto número uno del genero shojo y con lo que había ocurrido en casa de Yuu hacía poco no estaba tan seguro del estado de su amistad además había una cosa que le preocupaba más y era llegar a cansar a Tori, realmente temía que la persona que más amaba se cansara de él por su torpeza.

Escribió con rapidez en el papel sonrojándose un poco. Tori lo miró de reojo mientras le servía el omelet, curioso por su deseo. Espero a que Chiaki le dijera pero este colgó el papel en el bambú sin comentar nada al respecto.

- Itadakimasu – Dijo Chiaki comenzando a comer con rapidez – Realmente está delicioso – Dijo con la boca llena. Hatori sonrió observándolo comer esperando con curiosidad a que este le comentara algo, pero no fue así.

- ¿No me dirás que pediste? – Preguntó al fin, reprimiendo un bostezo por el cansancio. Chiaki tragó grueso ruborizándose. Pensó en mentir o no responder, pero antes de darse cuenta terminó desviando la mirada y exclamó:

- Sé que no soy más que una carga para ti, por eso desearía _ser diferente_ – Tori abrió los ojos sorprendido – Quiero aprender a cuidar de mí mismo, para no seguir dándote tantos problemas, no quiero ser una molestia para ti porque temo que te hastíes de mí. – Su rostro era de un color rojo intenso para cuando terminó. Hatori apenas cabía en sí de la sorpresa cuando se puso de pie estirándose sobre la mesa para besarlo.

- Te amo así como eres Yoshino – Aseguró – No tienes que cambiar.

- Yo también te amo – Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse _– Por eso deseo cambiar para ti – _Pensó.

…

Un día al año, la lluvia no era querida por las personas en Japón, un día en el que se decía que dos amantes vueltos estrellas volverían a estar juntos cumpliendo deseos a quien creyera de corazón, pero en el que también se aseguraba que de llover un rio separaría a los amantes y los deseos no se cumplirían; por eso esa noche cuando las personas en Tokio se fueron a dormir con una sonrisa porque no había llovido en todo el día, no esperaban encontrar a la mañana siguiente las calles mojadas por la llovizna nocturna. Había llovido, tendrían que esperar un año más porque sus deseos no se cumplirían… o quizás sí, solo que no de la forma en que esperaban. Una cosa si era segura:

…Los amantes habían sido separados esa noche.

_**_OO_OO_OO_**_

**¿QUe tal?**  
**Que les ha parecido esta pequeña introducción?**

_Tanabata**, como decía, es una celebración japonesa; pueden buscar en google información al respecto, aunque creo que hice un buen resumen en el capi**_

_***** Calendario Lunisolar**: no es el calendario normal que todos conocemos, en cambio este toma en cuenta las fases de la luna y el sol. Aunque tanabata actualmente se celebra en muchos sitios el 7 de Julio (por eso decidí subir este fics hoy) la fecha correcta para este año es el 18 de agosto; y la fecha varia cada año pero siempre cae en agosto.**_

_**El proximo capitulo se llama: **"Sorpresivo despertar"**  
Espero sus comentario n.n**_

_**Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**_


	2. Sorpresivo Despertar

_**Hola =)  
aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo n.n no es muy largo, ya los proximos los seran un poco más jeje **_

_**Les agradezco a **Juliex19 y Ligeia Kirkland** por sus comentarios =) y a quienes le han agregado a favoritos y alerta n.n**_

_**les dejo leer =)  
**_

_**Capítulo 2: Sorpresivo despertar**_

El frio mañanero ese verano, demostraba que durante la noche había llovido. Kisa se removió con algo de frio estirando los pies para encontrarse con los de alguien acostado a su lado, los entrelazó con los pies de Yukina que también estaban fríos, pero entre los dos los calentarían. Se removió sonrojándose al sentir la piel desnuda de su novio a sus espaldas. Sintió su brazo abrazarlo por la cintura aferrándose a él.

Shouta apretó los ojos con una ligera sonrisa, no quería levantarse de la cama; estar ahí resguardándose del frio entre los brazos de Yukina era mucho más tentador. Dudó un segundo antes de tomar con su mano la mano con que su novio lo abrazaba ¿Era su impresión o su mano estaba más grande? No le dio importancia, se giró entre sus brazos hundiendo el rostro en el pecho de su novio realmente no quería ir a trabajar esa mañana.

Besó el pecho del hombre a su lado, quizás podría convencer a Yukina de tampoco irse y solo quedarse los dos ahí, dándose calor después de todo tenían casi dos semanas sin convivir realmente, Yukina pensaba que él no se daba cuenta de su preocupación, que no se preocupaba, pero no era así al contrario, le aterraba pensar que su relación acabara por falta de tiempo juntos, pero últimamente llegaba tan cansado que apenas colocaba su cabeza en algo suave se quedaba dormido y se sentía culpable por eso.

Mordisqueó suavemente la piel de su pareja, enredando firmemente sus pies, eliminando cualquier distancia entre ambos; si, tomarse el día sería una buena idea, podrían salir juntos, algo así como una ci...cita ¿pero podría ser tan egoísta como para pedirle a Yukina que faltara a la universidad y a su trabajo?

Estiró la cabeza para besar el cuello de su novio. Se desconcertó ¿Podía besar su cuello y aún tenían los pies entrelazados? Yukina debía tener las piernas flexionadas o algo así. Succionó la piel en su cuello, jugando con su lengua para después mordisquear la piel exigiendo una respuesta de su amante pero este no se movió; Kisa frunció el ceño, Yukina no estaba dormido, su respiración agitada se lo decía. Quizás estaba algo confundido. Intentó decirle que se quedara con él esa mañana, pero no salió nada de su boca, no era bueno para decir esa clase de cosas por lo que solo movió su mano acariciando el abdomen de su amante sin dejar de jugar con la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Q…que estás haciendo?

Kisa-San se detuvo de inmediato abriendo los ojos horrorizado, incorporándose sin color en el rostro: esa no era la voz de Yukina, ¿pero cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía estar desnudo en la cama con Takano-San?

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Chiaki abrió los ojos sin ver nada, se había cubierto con la sabana hasta la cabeza y no se preocupó en destaparse. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho a Tori la noche anterior; a pesar de que dijera que no era necesario que cambiara, él realmente quería cambiar, al menos aprender a hacer un poco los quehaceres, para poder atender a Hatori cuando llegara cansado como la noche anterior y no cansarlo más. El problema estaba en no saber cómo aprender, no podía exigirle que además de su editor fuese su profesor; y Yuu seguro no querría saber nada de él por un tiempo, y si se trataba de aprender por Hatori menos lo ayudaría.

Suspiró inaudiblemente sintiendo el peso de la cama variar. Tori seguro iría a preparar el desayuno; fingió seguir dormido al sentir unos labios en su frente por sobre la sabana. Sonrió por el gesto mientras escuchaba pasos salir de la habitación. A pesar de haber pedido su deseo en fecha de tabanata, él sabía que debía esforzarse porque el deseo se cumpliera, había hecho su mejor trabajo para alcanzar el número uno en ventas o para perdurar su amistad con Hatori y Yuu durante más de diez años; debía también poner de su parte por aprender a cocinar, al menos.

Olió un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina y el estómago le gruñó con hambre. Se sintió algo culpable, pensaba en aprender a cocinar y su cuerpo lo primero que quería era comer.

- Deberías dejar de hacer eso, no quiero que me dejes porque te cansaste de mi – Dijo en voz alta para que su amante lo escuchara; frunció el ceño un poco porque se oía algo diferente, quizás porque era la primera vez que hablaba ese día – Realmente aprenderé a cocinar y eso, quiero hacerme cargo de ti porque te quiero – Se ruborizó totalmente y agradeció estar escondido bajo la sabana. No escuchó respuesta alguna, imaginaba a su amante sorprendido por su declaración. Sonrió, seguro Tori pensaba que jamás se daría el día en que maduraría; pues ya tenía veintiocho años, ya era tiempo de pensarlo. Sin embargo se preocupó un poco por no recibir respuesta alguna. - ¿Tori? ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?

Un sonido de platos haciéndose añicos se escuchó y de inmediato escuchó pasos entrar en la habitación. Chiaki se incorporó asustado por los platos rotos pero eso no fue nada comparado al ver entrar a un alto, guapo y (en ese momento) furiosamente atemorizante castaño que jamás en su vida había visto.

- ¿Quién es Tori? – La voz del castaño asustó a Chiaki aún más que se pegó contra el espaldar de la cama, palideciendo al no reconocer la habitación ¿Dónde demonios estaba? ¿Y quién era ese?

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ritsu no podía moverse ni un centímetro; se cubría con la sabana, horrorizado tapándose hasta la mitad del rostro mirando la habitación con desconcierto y en especial al hombre frente a él que lo veía preocupado tras el grito horrorizado que Onodera acababa de prorrumpir.

- ¡H…Ha…Hat…Hatori! – Su voz temblaba sin que su mente fuera capaz de entender lo que estaba pasando. Él había pasado la noche con Takano en el departamento de este, no había podido negarse, su cuerpo no había querido hacerlo y deseaba a Takano cada segundo, ¿pero porque amanecía ahora en la misma cama con Hatori? Y este parecía más preocupado por su grito que por él que estuviese ahí.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – Tori intentó acercarse para colocarle la mano en la frente pero Ritsu se levantó de la cama aun fuertemente aferrado a la sabana, ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera ropa interior llevaba.

- ¿Qué…que hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¿Q...que hicimos? – Sus palabras se atropellaban en su boca ¿Se habría puesto ebrio? Pero no recordaba haber bebido la noche anterior.

- Es tu casa…

- ¿Qué? – Ritsu no lo dejó continuar, miraba en todas direcciones pero nada en la habitación lo reconocía, de hecho esa habitación era mucho más grande y lujosa que la suya; incluso esa cama era enorme, nunca había estado en ese lugar. - Esta no es mi casa… ¿Hatori que está pasando? ¿Y Takano – San? ¿Dónde está Takano-San? – Preguntó con desesperación al menos él podría explicarle qué demonios había pasado la noche anterior.

- ¿Takano-san? – Tori pareció confundido y luego pareció comprender - ¿Otra vez soñaste que Takano-San suspendía tu manga por los retrasos? – Le sonrió casi paternalmente – No te preocupes Yoshino, fue solo un sueño.

Ritsu quedó en una pieza ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Yoshino? El apellido le sonaba, pero ¿Quién era ese? Negó con la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse y hablar con calma.

- Creo que estás algo confundido Hatori, no soy Yosh…- Su voz murió en su garganta porque acababa de darse cuenta de que precisamente no era su voz. Ritsu se horrorizó por completo tapándose la boca. Tragó grueso, quizás estaba algo ronco o algo así - ¿Qué está pasan…? – No terminó, realmente no era su voz.

- Eso quisiera saber – Dijo – Déjame ver ¿tienes fiebre? – Ritsu no dejó que le tocara se escabullo por debajo de la mano estirada de Hatori asegurándose la sabana para que no se le callera. Intentó salir de esa extraña habitación deteniéndose de golpe al pasar junto al espejo cuando algo llamó su atención.

Ritsu se acercó al espejo observando el reflejo frente a si, no era su mirada esmeralda quien lo veía desde el cristal sino una azulada enmarcada en cabello café y no claro cómo debía ser. Incluso estaba más bajito.

- Yoshino – Lo llamó Hatori; entonces lo recordó: ese rostro lo había visto en la fiesta de fin de año de Marukawa Shoten, esa mirada que lo veía desde el espejo era la de la mangaka estrella de Hatori que resultó ser un chico ¿Pero por qué él era Yoshikawa Chiharu? ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? – Estás muy raro – Comentó Tori, Ritsu casi se infarta, no se había dado cuenta de que se había acercado sino hasta que sintió sus labios en su cuello. Las piernas le temblaban ¿Qué significaba todo eso? Sin saber cómo responderse a sí mismo, sus piernas cedieron cayendo en la inconciencia en brazos de Tori.

_**_OO_OO_OO**_

**:O y ahora? que pasara? :)**

_**¿Que les pareció? espero les haya gustado n.n**_

_**El proximo capi se llama **"De situaciones desagradables"_

_**Nos leemos pronto  
besos :3**_


	3. De situaciones desagradables

_**Holaaa =)  
Awww estoy feliz por todos los comentario n.n  
Gracias a **Luke Cole, Juliex19, Crazy of Madara y Salychan** por los review =) y a todos aquellos que me agregan a favoritos y alertas =)  
Les dejo leer ya =)**_

_**Capítulo 3: De situaciones desagradables**_

- ¿Qué hacías? – Takano no parecía estar recriminándole nada, parecía más bien incrédulo y desconcertado. Kisa no sabía que decir ¿Qué diablos había pasado? ¿Cómo había terminado ahí si recordaba haberse dormido tras hacer el amor con Yukina? ¡Yukina! Por todos los cielos, con lo yandere que es Yukina mataría a Takano-San y de paso a él si se enteraba de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento aunque fuese eso precisamente lo que Kisa no sabía: ¿_Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

- Y...yo… yo no… yo… - Balbuceó mientras negaba retrocediendo en la cama – Yo… no … ¡AHHRHG! – Gritó al enredarse con la sabana y caer estruendosamente de la cama.

- ¡Onodera! – Exclamó Takano incorporándose preocupado para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Onodera? – Cuestionó alzando la mirada a Takano pero la bajó fuertemente ruborizado al notar que su jefe estaba completamente desnudo de pie frente a él – Po…póngase ropa Takano-San – Titubeó intentando no mirar pero sus ojos fueron traviesos y… ¡por todos los cielos! ¡Qué bien dotado estaba ese hombre!

- ¿Póngase? – Hizo ver el trato tan formal totalmente extrañado intentando ayudarlo a ponerse de pie pero Kisa se echó hacía atrás a prisa levantándose con las manos extendidas al frente para poner distancia entre ellos mirando hacia abajo.

Su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente al ver que estaba totalmente desnudo. Se apresuró a recoger las sabanas, abochornado para cubrirse pero en vez de eso se quedó mirando su parte más noble: lo reconocería donde fuera y ese no era su "Kisa-Kun"

- Si lo que quieres es provocarme, lo estas logrando – Susurró Takano-San con voz sedosa; Kisa alzó la mirada volviendo a la extraña realidad que estaba viviendo solo para ser sorprendido por un beso furtivo por parte de Takano. Kisa-San quedó en shock, no podía ser que Takano-San lo estuviera besando de esa forma estando ambos desnudos.

La juguetona mano de Takano en su miembro lo hizo reaccionar haciéndose consiente de la forma en que Takano-San exploraba su boca con su lengua, pero antes de darse cuenta le estaba correspondiendo ¡Por todos los cielos! De haber sabido que ese hombre era tan diestro, habría buscado la forma de llevárselo a la cama desde hace mucho…. Antes de conocer a Yukina claro.

¡YUKINA!

Kisa se congeló justo cuando estaba deslizando su mano rumbo al sur de la espalda de Takano, recordando a su novio ¿Dónde demonios estaba Yukina? Se recompuso empujando al editor en jefe haciéndolo caer en la cama y se apresuró nuevamente a recoger la sabana para taparse.

- Si vas a hacer eso no me provoques– Le gritó Takano. - No puedes esperar que no haga nada después de que tomaras la iniciativa Onodera

- ¡Que yo no soy Onode…ra! – Su voz se quebró cuando sin querer desvió la mirada observando el reflejo del espejo en la pared: era el rostro pálido y desconcertado de Ritsu quien le devolvía la mirada -¿¡Qué demonios!? – Gritó asustado.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Preguntó Takano incorporándose cubriéndose con una sábana; pero Kisa no respondió, caminaba como un autómata al espejo alargando la mano para asegurarse de que ese fuese realmente su reflejo - ¡Onodera! – Exigió Takano, pero Kisa no lo escuchaba; él no era Onodera Ritsu, él era Kisa Shouta ¿Entonces porque se veía como su compañero de trabajo? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

- Yo… yo… no… - Balbuceaba negando con la cabeza. Takano se preocupó, eso sí que era extraño – Estoy soñando… si es eso…- Balbuceaba – Eso me pasa por dormir sin cenar… si, es eso…

- ¿Estás desvariando? – Takano tomó la camisa de Ritsu acercándosela; Kisa lo miró como si fuera un horrible y enorme gusano mutante – Será mejor que vayamos a trabajar.- Dijo con resignación,

Tomó la camisa con automatismo; tenía que encontrar la forma de ver a Yukina ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo se le iba a presentar así? Negó con la cabeza; quizás lo mejor era buscar primero a Ritsu.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Yukina apenas podía creerlo: había sentido una gran dicha al escuchar esas palabras de boca de Kisa-San, había estado tan feliz que no había podido reaccionar correctamente, no había podido emitir palabra alguna porque su corazón estaba hinchado de felicidad al pensar que su deseo de Tanabata se había cumplido: Kisa san se preocupaba por su relación y no solo eso ¡Lo quería! Se lo había dicho; y entonces toda la dicha se había desvanecido con una palabra:

_Tori_

Kisa-san lo había llamado Tori. No sabía quién podía ser, pero había desaparecido sus anteriores sentimientos haciéndolos ser remplazado por la desilusión y el enojo; su corazón se había hecho añicos como el plato que yacía en el suelo; Kisa-san no le acababa de abrir su corazón, se lo había abierto a "Tori".

- ¿Quién es Tori? – Su voz fue ruda, más de lo que esperó: nunca le había hablado así a Kisa-San aunque si a los que iban tras él. Pero la cara de susto de este, que retrocedió en la cama al verlo, no mejoro su enojo.

- ¿Tu…quien… que haces aquí? – Preguntó Chiaki mirando a su alrededor y su expresión empeoró: la habitación era parecida a la de Yuu pero tenía grandes diferencias con las que podía asegurar que no era la de su amigo de infancia - ¿Dónde está Hatori? – Preguntó nervioso

- Ha…Hatori – Repitió Yukina; estaba intentando contener su furia pero no era muy bueno en eso. Se acercó a quien veía como Kisa-San. Chiaki intentó alejarse de ese chico con cara de asesino en serie, pero no pudo. El castaño lo tomó de los hombros zarandeándolo - ¿Tori? ¿Dijiste Hatori? – El más bajo asintió temeroso. Yukina resopló soltándolo, recogiendo con furia un bolso enorme donde introdujo un par de prendas que estaban dobladas en la silla. – Eres… - Se contuvo introduciendo un pantalón con un golpe – Eres increíble… pensé que no tenías confianza en ti mismo para quererme – Masculló entre dientes metiendo más ropa y algunos objetos de pintura – Pero ni siquiera lo estabas intentando. – Se detuvo golpeando el bolso contra una silla girándose en dirección a Chiaki - ¿Qué era yo para ti? ¿Un pasatiempo? ¿Un consuelo? ¿Un juguete?

- Eh… no… no sé… yo… - Chiaki no sabía que decir, no sabía quién era ese chico ni porque actuaba de esa manera. Miró en dirección a la puerta expectante, esperando que Hatori llegara de pronto y lo salvara, como el príncipe de los mangas Shojo que escribía. Yukina se percató de su mirada expectante y ansiosa puesta en la puerta y antes de que Chiaki pudiese darse cuenta una bofetada le había volteado el rostro.

- ¿LO ESTÁS ESPERANDO? – Gritó. Chiaki se había levantado a prisa de la cama intentando taparse con la sabana adolorido en su mejilla. Yukina dio un paso a él pero Chiaki corrió fuera de la habitación - ¡Kisa-San!

Chiaki se detuvo a medio camino para salir del departamento de ese loco castaño. ¿Cómo lo había llamado? ¿Kisa-San? ¿Ese no era el nombre de uno de los editores que trabajaban con Tori? El chico castaño caminó con su morral al hombro girándose hacía Chiaki que retrocedió un paso por precaución, pero el castaño solo lanzó una llave que Yoshino atajó por reflejó.

- Ya no las necesito – Dijo con ese tono de miedo antes de salir del apartamento con un portazo. Chiaki quedó perplejo, no entendía que estaba pasando, y la mejilla le dolía terriblemente. Se alborotó el cabello despreocupadamente notando su piel unos tonos más clara. No le dio importancia y observó a su alrededor el departamento, le parecía familiar, como el de los primos de Yuu, al menos en su estructura aunque la decoración no se asemejara para nada ¿estaría en el mismo edificio? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí?

Localizó el teléfono, tenía que llamar a Tori. Marcó su número a prisa acariciando su mejilla maltratada; tuvo que esperar hasta el tercer tono para que le contestara.

- ¡Tori! No sé qué está pasando, no sé dónde estoy yo…

- Ahora no Kisa-San – Lo cortó la voz de Hatori. Chiaki se detuvo ¿Kisa-San? Acaso Tori no identificaba su voz.

- ¡No soy Kisa-San! – Exclamó – ¡Soy Chiaki!

- Déjate de bromas – Dijo serio tras un silencio – Chiaki está conmigo, se ha desmayado – Dijo – Así que no tengo tiempo para esto, mejor ve a trabajar Kisa – Y le colgó. Chiaki no se movió ¿Qué era todo eso? ¿Qué Chiaki estaba con Tori? ¡Pero si Yoshino Chiaki era él!

- ¡BAKA, CHIAKI SOY YO! – Le gritó al teléfono dándose cuenta por primera vez que esa no era su voz. Había pensado que estaba algo ronco, por eso no le había dado importancia pero ahora se daba cuenta que no era él. Algo le dio mala espina y se miró el brazo nuevamente notando el tono claro de su piel. Había leído muchos mangas en toda su vida, mangas de muchos géneros que le hicieron pensar de forma (quizás) irracional en ese momento, al menos lo suficientemente irracional para correr a la cocina en busca de una olla en la que pudiese ver su reflejo provocando un gran escándalo al tomar una y hacer que el resto callera estruendosamente en el suelo.

Chiaki retrocedió terriblemente asustado ¡Esa no era su cara! Ese no era su cabello ni sus ojos, sencillamente no era él, negó sin poder creerlo, no, no podía ser ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso?

- ¡AHHHH! – Gritó al sentir su pie cortarse con los fragmentos de un plato que había pisado. Brincó hacia delante con el pie bueno viendo como el otro le sangraba. ¿Ahora qué haría? No tenía a Tori para ayudarlo, ni a Yuu, ni siquiera al extraño muchacho castaño con cara de guapo asesino, no sabía dónde estaba o porque demonios era el rostro de Kisa-San el que le devolvía el espejo, y para colmo de males, no sabía cómo curar su pie herido.

Chiaki se dejó caer en el suelo, en medio del desastre de ollas que había provocado dejando caer las lágrimas que se agolpaban en los castaños ojos de Kisa que ahora le pertenecían.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Ritsu abrió los ojos con pereza; había tenido un sueño realmente extraño en el que había amanecido junto a Hatori en casa de Yoshikawa Chiharu, y como si no fuese lo suficientemente absurdo ¡Él era Yoshikawa! Rio con sorna y sin embargo no movió la mirada del techo; sentía un ligero terror de pensar que movería la mirada y no sería a Takano a quien vería a su lado.

Estuvo cerca de diez minutos así, armándose de valor para bajar la mirada: No había nadie a su lado, pero seguía estando en esa lujosa habitación. Sintió un nudo en la garganta alzando sus manos al frente, eran un poco más pequeñas y tenían manchas de tinta.

- Taka… Hatori – Llamó con voz temblorosa; el aludido apareció de inmediato vestido con uno de sus acostumbrados trajes que usaba para trabajar y con el teléfono al oído.

- Ya despertaste – Dijo con alivio bajando el teléfono – Estaba por llamar a tu madre, no podía dejarte solo pero tengo que ir a trabajar – Ritsu no emitió palabra alguna, pálido totalmente – No puedes desmayarte así, haces que me preocupe mucho por ti. – Dijo sentándose sobre la cama para sentarse y besar sus labios. Ritsu recibió el beso sin poder moverse ¿Tori besaba a Yoshikawa Chiharu? ¡A otro hombre! Y él que había pensado que el mayor interés que Hatori ponía en el trabajo de ese mangaka era por puro interés profesional. El orden de sus pensamientos se detuvo ¿y ahora qué? no podía decirle a Tori que él no era Chiharu.

- Yo… tengo que ir… a Marukawa Shoten – Dijo separando a Tori de si – Necesito hablar con Takano-San

**_OOOOO_OOO_**  
**¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado n.n**  
**El proximo capi se llama **_"Un primer encuentro"_  
**Espero sus comentario n.n**  
**Nos leemos pronto**  
**Besos :3**


	4. Un Primer Encuentro

_**Hola ¿Que tal? Aww había querido actualizar ayer pero la verdad es que me sentía un poco enferma, no tuve animos de nada x.x pero aquí está el capi 4 de esta historia que espero les guste n.n  
Pero antes, le agradezco a **ana br, Luke Cole, Salychan, Juliex19 y Ligeia Kirkland** por sus comentarios n.n y a aquellos que agregan la historia a favoritos y follow :P  
Ahora si, a leer n.n  
**_

_**Capítulo 4: Un primer encuentro.**_

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Cuestionó Takano confundido cuando vio a _Ritsu_ abrir el armario. El pelinegro ya tenía los pantalones puestos y estaba por ponerse la camisa cuando se dio cuenta que el otro chico hurgaba entre su ropa

-Busco mi ropa…que no está aquí – agregó nervioso al percatarse de la mirada desconcertada de Takano. Kisa no sabía cómo manejar esa situación: si le decía a Takano que él no era Rii-chan si no que por algún motivo era Kisa, Takano lo creería loco, por otra parte no podía fingir ser Onodera mientras llegaban a la oficina no fuese que Takano-San se pusiera nuevamente besucón. Kisa sonrió un tanto macabro: Mino tendría que pagarle su apuesta, él había dicho desde un principio que Onodera y el Jefe hacían más que trabajo cuando se quedaban a solas, pero Kanade no había querido creerle.

- ¡Date prisa baka! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Le gritó Takano.

-¿Baka? – Preguntó Kisa ligeramente enojado; Takano era su jefe y por eso aceptaba no ser llamado con respeto, pero él seguía siendo mayor - ¿A quién llamas baka, idiota? Soy mayor que…

- ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Sigues dormido? – Gruñó Takano. Kisa no replicó se puso la ropa que supuso sería la de Ritsu y buscó con la mirada el maletín del castaño; Takano se servía una taza de café lo miró extrañado. - ¿Qué buscas?

- Mi maletín de trabajo – Dijo acercándose para que le sirvieran una taza bien cargada de café; eso era lo que necesitaba para pensar bien: su dosis matutina de cafeína.

- Lo dejaste en tu casa – Dijo tendiéndole una taza. Kisa se tensó viendo el líquido oscuro fijamente; su casa… la casa de Onodera, esa casa que no tenía ni idea de donde quedaba porque Rii-chan nunca había tenido la cordialidad de invitarlo. Tomó un trago, tampoco tenía que preocuparse, solo necesitaba encontrar a Ritsu, no su casa. – Estás más pensativo de lo usual, espero que estés preparando la forma de confesarme tu amor.

Kisa san escupió su café atragantándose luego. Se puso de pie dispuesto a mantener las distancias con Takano-San; el recuerdo de cómo le había correspondido hacía tan solo unos minutos se implantaba en su mente y sin quererlo sus mejillas se ruborizaron. Takano se acercó a besarlo con suavidad y dulzura pero fue lo suficientemente corto como para no darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- Es una lástima que lloviera y el deseo no haya podido cumplirse – Comentó con un suspiro poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Qué deseo, Takano-San? – Cuestionó Kisa intrigado; no supo si fue su impresión pero Takano le desvió la mirada, parecía avergonzado y cuando habló lo hizo con una falsa rudeza.

- ¡Date prisa! ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Kisa asintió apresurándose en beberse el café, se colocó los zapatos en el gekan y ambos salieron del departamento. Shouta se dirigió de inmediato hacia el ascensor pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su jefe - ¿No vas a pasar por tus cosas?

- Mis…- El entendimiento lo cubrió- ¿¡EHHH!? ¡¿Viven…?! ¡¿Son…?! Somos vecinos…. Claro…somos vecinos – Rio nervioso – Ese Rii-Chan es un acosador – Masculló por lo bajo para no ser escuchado – Eh… no… en la oficina tengo lo que necesito, si eso – Dijo; aunque se arrepintió de inmediato ¿y si Ritsu estaba ahí? Pero no tenía llaves de su casa y no estaba muy seguro de que Takano-San tuviese una copia. Este se encogió de hombros entrando luego al ascensor para irse.

- Más te vale, no vayas a perder el tiempo diciendo luego que dejaste algo aquí – Dijo serio. Kisa asintió, su estómago gruñó por el hambre, el más alto lo miró de reojo y suspiró - ¿Quieres que desayunemos?

- ¡Sí! – Exclamó de inmediato, quizás demasiado por la sorpresa en el rostro de Takano-San. Se cohibió cuando el pelinegro le revolvió el cabello – Takano-San, no haga eso – Murmuró sonrojándose; el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente pensando que quizás, después de todo si se había cumplido su deseo, solo debía seguir esforzándose para que se expresara plenamente.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

- El guion grafico ya lo revisé, pero creo que deberías modificar la forma en que Nakatsu le confiesa a Hinata su amor: es un poco brusco – Ritsu asintió por hacerlo; todo el desayuno y el camino a Marukawa Shoten ese hombre no había dejado hablar de trabajo y él sinceramente no recordaba cada detalle del manga del autor que, por como lo había llamado en una oportunidad, su apellido real era Yoshino.

Onodera miró al exterior del auto por la ventanilla; aun no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera había tenido apetito pero Tori le había obligado a comer antes de salir, por el desmayo pero su comida estaba tan condimentada que Ritsu aun sentía sed por exceso de sal en su cuerpo. Lo que no entendía era como demonios había ocurrido todo eso, no había una forma racional de explicar porque él había amanecido siendo Yoshino, era simplemente irracional por donde lo viese.

- ¡Yoshino! – Lo riñó Tori; Ritsu se sobresaltó ni siquiera se había percatado de que habían llegado ya y Hatori lo veía con seriedad - ¿Qué te ocurre? - Preguntó – Estás muy raro desde esta mañana y… sabes que si te pasa algo me lo puedes decir – Dijo. Ritsu lo miró sorprendido, en el poco tiempo que ha tenido para hacerse a la idea de que Hatori estaba en una relación con su mangaka, no se imaginó que Tori fuese de los que expresaran sus preocupaciones; después de todo en el trabajo era siempre muy serio y callado, suponía que una cosa era el trabajo y otra la privacidad, aunque fuese un poco, Hatori podía desenvolverse con más confianza con su pareja ¿no?

- No es nada, solo estoy algo distraído – Mintió bajándose del auto, Torio lo vio no muy seguro de si creerle o no, suspiró y bajó también del auto viéndolo mirar el reloj de su muñeca y suspirar. - Takano no debe haber llegado aún – Dijo Ritsu por lo bajo aunque de cualquier forma su determinación en buscar al editor en jefe mermaba cada segundo que pasaba ahí, ¿Cuáles eran sus posibilidades de que le creyera y no lo enviara al manicomio? Se dirigió a la entrada de la editorial seguido por Hatori que saludó con la cabeza a un par de personas que iban de salida. Ritsu también les saludó subiendo ambos al ascensor.

- Esperen – Llamaron. Hatori marcó el botón de pare dándole oportunidad a Yokozawa de subirse. Ritsu se tensó ante su presencia pero contrario a lo que esperaba el ambiente no parecía tenso – Buenos días Hatori-San

- Buenos, días Yokozawa-san – No; era más bien cordialidad lo que había entre esos dos hombres aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño al no recibir ninguna mirada desagradable de su parte. Supuso que Yokozawa no sabía que Yoshino era realmente una de las mangakas estrellas de Marukawa, porque no le saludó más que con una reverencia cordial. Hatori se dispuso a marcar el botón del tercer piso pero Yokozaka negó.

- Voy al quinto – Se ruborizó y agregó a prisa – Tengo que discutir unas cosas con Kirishima-San sobre el manga de Ijuiin-Sensei – A Ritsu le pareció extraño que se excusara cuando nadie le había pedido explicación. El ascensor se detuvo en el cuarto piso dejando salir a los miembros del departamento Esmeralda.

En la oficina Mino trabajaba con calma y su habitual sonrisa pacífica. Ambos entraron saludando dirigiéndose cada uno a su escritorio, Onodera ignorando las miradas extrañadas de los otros dos por ver a "Chiaki" en el escritorio de Ritsu disponiéndose a iniciar su computadora.

- ¡Yoshino-Sensei esa es la computadora de Rii-Chan! – Exclamó Mino.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Preguntó Tori. Ritsu se detuvo de inmediato no sabiendo si maldecir mentalmente o bendecir por ver a Takano entrar en ese momento halando del brazo a un Ritsu que decía que debía hacer algo primero...

Un momento… ¿A un Ritsu?

Onodera observó su cuerpo desconcertado, viendo como insistía en que tenía que buscar a alguien antes de trabajar. Su mente quedó en blanco, como si de por si fuese extraño darse cuenta que ya no era él, ver su cuerpo discutiendo con Takano-San era totalmente bizarro.

- Takano-San, Yoshino-Sensei viene a hablar con usted - informó Tori dándose cuenta de que "Chiaki" no parecía estar dispuesto a hablar ni siquiera a moverse. Takano dejó de discutir con Kisa y saludó con formalidad a quien veía como Chiaki pero este no se movió, aun no podía creerlo ¿Tenía otra persona la que estaba en su cuerpo? ¿Qui én?

Kisa aprovechó la distracción para volver a salir de la oficina dispuesto a esperar a Onodera en la puerta principal de Marukawa Shoten. Ritsu se apresuró a ir tras él dejando a los tres editores en un desconcierto total.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? – Cuestionó Takano.

- Está así desde esta mañana – Dijo Tori preocupado.

- ¿Rii-chan no venía contigo Takano-San? – Preguntó Mino haciendo notar la ausencia del castaño, logrando enojar a Takano

Lo cierto era que Ritsu casi corría tras su cuerpo que caminaba a prisa, pero las piernas de Yoshino-Sensei eran un poco más cortas que las suyas. Logró alcanzarlo justo cuando el ascensor se abría no dándose tiempo a frenar su carrera lo empujó al interior casi estampándolo contra el fondo del ascensor. Estaban solos y antes que Ritsu pudiese pensarlo bien, hizo detener el elevador encarando a su cuerpo.

- ¿Quién eres? - Kisa se desconcertó mirando a los ojos del mangaka; no había manera de que él supiera que no era Onodera, a menos que...

- ¿Ri…Rii-chan? – Tartamudeó. Este asintió abriendo la boca desconcertado.

- ¿Kisa- San? – Tenía que ser él, solo Kisa y Mino lo llamaban Rii-chan. Kisa asintió y ambos se miraron durante al menos un par de minutos sin desviar la mirada. Ritsu había encontrado su cuerpo, Kisa había encontrado a Onodera, ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué harían?

- ¿Do…donde está mi cuerpo? – Cuestionó Kisa con un hilo de voz Ritsu tardó un poco en contestar, sentía la voz huirle de la garganta.

- Tori me dijo que tú lo habías llamado temprano – Informó, tampoco tenía que detallar que fue durante su desmayo.

- ¿Yo? – Kisa se desconcertó oprimiendo el botón para que el ascensor reanudara el descenso – Seguro sea quien sea está en mi casa y…Yukina – Dijo dándose cuenta, si él había amanecido así con Takano quien sabe cómo habría despertado Yukina con algún desconocido. Su rostro se puso rojo pero no era rubor sino más bien celos.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó un empleado de seguridad al verlos bajarse del ascensor. Ninguno respondió, Kisa quería ir a su casa, tenía que comprobar que su cuerpo estuviese ahí y que fuese quien fuese el que lo tuviese no se aprovechara de Yukina viendo la situación.

Ritsu se apresuró en seguirlo, no dispuesto a dejar su cuerpo recorrer la ciudad sin su vigilancia. Detuvieron un taxi en el que se montaron ambos. Kisa lo vio feo, y para Ritsu fue una sensación extraña recibir esa mirada de sus propios ojos.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo interrogó Kisa; Ritsu contestó en voz baja no dejando que el taxista escuchara

- Si sabes dónde está tu cuerpo voy contigo, creo saber quién lo tiene. – Después de todo si esa bizarra situación era un triángulo, solo quedaba una persona cuya apariencia era él quien tenía: Yoshino Chiaki.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

¿Y ahora qué? Ya había llorado pero nada había cambiado, él seguía siendo Kisa-San y el pie le seguía doliendo. Había tomado un paño de cocina que fue lo primero que consiguió y se había cubierto el pie, pero no recordaba gran cosa de las clases de primeros auxilios en la preparatoria así que no sabía que más hacer sin Tori ahí para ayudarlo. Chiaki miró el teléfono a su lado, había intentado llamar a Yuu, pero desistió ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué fuera a ayudarlo después de lo que ocurrió en su casa? Y a todas estas, ni siquiera sabía dónde demonios estaba él.

Se abrazó el cuerpo al sentir el estómago rugirle, mordiéndose el labio por el dolor en el pie. Ni siquiera había podido comer porque el castaño ese no había terminado de preparar el desayuno y buscando solo había encontrado una lata con granos de soya que aun llevaba en la mano. Chiaki se deprimió aún más horrorizado de sí mismo, ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de otros.

Un golpe en la puerta lo sobresaltó, alguien llamaba a prisa.

- ¿Yukina? ¿Yukina, estás ahí? Ábreme – Gritaba un chico. Yoshino se incorporó ¿Sería Yukina el nombre del castaño? No reconocía la voz, pero a esas alturas no reconocía nada a su alrededor. Cojeó en dirección a la puerta escuchando a como otra persona también golpeaba, pero antes de poder llegar siquiera al gekan, escuchó que la llave era introducida en el picaporte y la puerta se abría.

El silencio fue inmediato cuando los dos hombres entraron. Kisa San miraba fijamente a Chiaki que poseía su cuerpo y que en ese momento veía con la boca abierta y totalmente desconcertado como su cuerpo entraba al departamento siendo Ritsu quien lo llevaba.

- ¿Q…que…que es esto? – Cuestionó retrocediendo viendo como "_él mismo"_ se quitaba los zapatos para entrar.

- ¿Yoshino-Sensei? – Preguntó Ritsu, Chiaki gritó lanzándole parte de los granos de soja asustado

-"¡Oni wa soto! ¡ONI WA SOTO! – Gritó lanzándole el resto, retrocediendo a prisa para alejarse – Devuélveme mi cuerpo demonio ¡Oni wa soto!

- ¡No soy un demonio! – Exclamó Ritsu enojado; Kisa estalló a carcajadas viendo como "su cuerpo" seguía atacando con soja a "Chiaki", olvidando por un segundo lo que hacía allí.

- ONI WA SOTO – Gritó lanzándole la lata completa que Ritsu esquivó por los pelos; Chiaki retrocedió al verse sin armas, mientras veía como "Ritsu" se destornillaba de la risa.

- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN DEMONIO! -Estalló Onodera – ¡Soy Onodera Ritsu, editor de Esmeralda!

Chiaki bajó la guardia ligeramente, recordaba a Onodera, en un par de ocasiones le había ayudado a cumplir con los plazos, pero lo tenía justo ahí riéndose así que no podía ser quien le hablaba, a menos que….

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Cuestionó en dirección al cuerpo de Ritsu.

- Kisa Shouta, y esta es mi casa – Dijo enseriándose un poco al recordar a lo que había ido - ¿Dónde está Yukina?

-¿Quién?

- Un chico castaño, alto, diecinueve años… – Dijo esperanzado en que le dijera que el castaño se había ido antes de que el mangaka despertara, porque Kisa bien sabía lo besucón que podía ponerse Yukina por las mañanas, pero en cambio de eso vio como el hombre que poseía su cuerpo en ese momento se llevaba la mano a la mejilla que ahora se daba cuenta, estaba roja y algo hinchada, bajó la mirada notando el pie envuelto en el paño de cocina ensangrentado que había dejado un rastro desde la cocina. Kisa caminó hacia su cocina, dispuesto a ver qué había ocurrido no entrando, pasmado por el desastre de ollas y platos rotos que allí había ¿Qué demonios? Yukina era un tanto yandere, ¿pero a ese extremo? - ¿Q…que pasó con Yukina? ¿Dónde está?

- El chico me abofeteó, tomó sus cosas, dejó una llave y se fue – Dijo Chiaki y agregó de inmediato – Onodera San ¿podría ayudarme? – Cuestionó señalando su pie cortado. Ritsu se acercó a él, pero Yoshino retrocedió aun sin poder estar del todo conforme con verse a sí mismo desde afuera. En cambio miró a Kisa que estaba estático sin ver a ningún lado intentando digerir la información: Yukina se había ido, había dejado la llave lo que quería decir que lo estaba dejando… por culpa de ese…de ese…

- ¿Por qué te abofeteó? – Preguntó con voz mortalmente seria. Chiaki se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que el solo estaba diciendo lo que sentía en ese momento. Se dejó caer en una silla – ¿No sabes? – Quizás el que fuese la cara y la voz de Ritsu propiciaba la pinta de demente al preguntar eso – Acabaste mi relación con Yukina ¿Y NO SABES PORQUE?

Ritsu tuvo que intervenir para evitar que Kisa se le abalanzara encima a Chiaki y le hiciera daño a su propio cuerpo. Yoshino se encogió en su silla.

- ¿Salías con ese chico? – Cuestionó apenas notándolo; Kisa gruñó, parecía querer pasar a Onodera y estrangularlo.

- ¿Kisa-San es Gay? – Exclamó Ritsu escandalizado soltándolo sin darse cuenta; Kisa intentó saltar nuevamente contra Chiaki por lo que tuvo que dejar su desconcierto y sujetarlo de nuevo, cosa que no era fácil porque el cuerpo de Chiaki era más bajo y delgado que el suyo.

Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo difícil que sería esta situación.

_**_OO_OO_  
¿Que les pareció?**_

_**me diverti mucho escribiendo lo de Chiaki lanzandole los granos de soya a Ritsu xD al respecto, hay un festival llamado **Setsubun** donde precisamente se lanzan granos de soya a un miembro de la familia con mascara de demonio, mientras se le dice **"¡Oni wa soto! Fuku wa uchi"** (Fuera demonio, venga la fortuna) de ahí sace la idea =)**_

**El proximo capi se llamara:**_La decisión de los Ukes**, deben ponerse de acuerdo sobre que hacer ahora...**_

**Espero sus comentarios n.n**  
**Nos leemos pronto**  
**Besos =3**


	5. La Decisión de los Ukes

_**Ohhh estoy feliz :D  
y saben porque? por todos esos hermosos reviews, Follow y Favoritos que este fics ha venido recibiendo n.n Gracias a todos :P en especial a **Salychan, Juliex19, ana br, HadaMagica93, Ligeia Kirkland, Luke Cole, cami san, Momi-Kagamine, mia tevi y rin06rimichi** por sus comentarios :)  
Les dejo leer :P  
**_

_**Capítulo 5: La decisión de los Ukes**_

El ambiente era tenso, por más que Ritsu intentó calmar la situación, no lo había logrado y ahora Kisa, en el cuerpo de Onodera, veía totalmente enojado como Ritsu en el cuerpo de Chiaki le curaba el pie a este (que por cierto tenía la apariencia de Kisa) al otro lado de la sala.

Kisa había intentado llamar a Yukina desde el teléfono de su casa, pero la llamada no fue contestada y no había insistido al darse cuenta que de responderle no sería su voz la que Yukina escucharía. Maldijo por lo bajo: él y Yukina apenas salían de una discusión hacía casi dos semanas, como para que eso sucediera.

- Listo, su pie estará bien Yoshino-Sensei – Dijo Ritsu. Chiaki asintió nada cómodo con la situación. Kisa se sentó apartado de los otros dos, aun sentía un terrible instinto asesino.

- ¿Alguien sabe cómo es que terminamos así? – Preguntó intentando mantener la calma. Tanto Chiaki como Ritsu negaron - ¿Hicieron algo extraño anoche?

- ¿Extraño que nos dejara así? – Cuestionó Ritsu – No acostumbro a nadar en pozos radioactivos Kisa-San – Dijo con sarcasmo; Chiaki rio deteniéndose ante la mirada ruda de Kisa. Ritsu lo miró fijamente ¿Así se veía su rostro cuando ponía ese tipo de expresión?

- Yo…solo cene con Hatori; luego pedí mi deseo de Tanabata y…- Chiaki se ruborizó, porque luego no había precisamente dormido – y luego me acosté - Dijo escueto.

- Acostarte, por supuesto – Ironizó Ritsu, después de todo él había despertado desnudo al lado de Hatori, cosa que aún no superaba. Kisa notó su expresión y exclamó.

- Rii-Chan, ¿Acaso no te habías dado cuenta de la relación de Yoshino-Sensei y Tori? – Chiaki se ruborizó al escuchar eso, en cambio Ritsu se escandalizó – Es casi tan obvio como lo tuyo con Takano-San – El grito alarmado de Ritsu está vez debió escucharse al otro lado de la ciudad.

- ¡YO NO TENGO NADA CON TAKANO-SAN! ¿De dónde sacó esa idea Kisa-San?

- Un par de detalles que me hacen pensar que anoche no dormiste en tu casa – Dijo.- Las editoras de Zafiro se emocionarían muchísimo de saberlo – Agregó riendo. Chiaki sonreía emocionado con tanta amplitud que era realmente extraño verlo en el rostro de Kisa.

- ¡Entonces Takano-San tiene pareja! Cuídelo bien Onodera-San; Takano-San es un hombre muy amable y… - La risa atacó a Kisa pero en especial a Ritsu; como se notaba que Chiaki no hablaba con Takano más que por trabajo, obviamente él sería amable con uno de los escritores estrellas del departamento.

- Aquí lo importante, es saber qué pasó con Yukina – Dijo Kisa retomando su voz mortalmente seria. Chiaki se encogió de hombros.

- Cuando desperté estaba cocinando, comencé a hablarle de cómo me sentía pensando que era Tori y…

- ¿LO LLAMASTE TORI? – Gritó Kisa; Chiaki asintió encogiéndose en el sofá, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás por eso se habría enojado el castaño – ¡Baka! ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta que no era tu voz? ¿O tu departamento?

- Kisa-san cálmate – Intentó tranquilizarlo Ritsu.

- No me di cuenta a tiempo.

- Yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de nada, y aun así me detuve antes de meter la pata con Takano… - Se ruborizó, realmente no se había detenido tan a tiempo, incluso le había correspondido al editor en jefe.

- ¿Qué pasó con Takano-San? – Intervino Ritsu de inmediato,

- ¡Nada! ¡Nada! – Negó Kisa de inmediato moviendo los brazos frenéticamente frente a él. Chiaki miró como Ritsu insistía y Kisa se escaqueaba diciendo que prepararía algo de café. Yoshino sabía que esos dos al igual que él se encontraban nerviosos por la situación, pero ninguno sabía cómo manejarlo, no sabía cómo habían terminado así, de hecho apostaba lo que fuera a que antes de esa mañana no habrían esperado que esa situación fuera siquiera probable; miró el pie vendado, si al menos esa extraña situación le sirviese para aprender a valerse por sí mismo no estaría tan mal, pero ni para eso había funcionado.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó de pronto poniéndose de pie; se le había ocurrido una idea, quizás sin sentido, pero nada lo tenía. Ritsu y Kisa lo miraron como si estuviera loco – ¡Fue mi deseo de Tanabata! – Gritó; la cara de incomprensión de los otros dos fue magistral, pero Chiaki sentía que había dado con el misterio así que les explicó – Anoche deseé ser otra persona; lo que escribí fue _"desearía cambiar, ser diferente para aprender a valerme por mí mismo"_ – Recordó – ¡Y amanecí siendo Kisa-San! – Los otros dos lo miraron sin decir palabra alguna, no sabían que era más extraño, que pensaran que su razonamiento fuese posible o el ver a "Kisa" tan alegre e hiperactivo.

- ¡Eso no explica que hago yo así: yo no deseé nada! – Exclamó Ritsu.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – Saltó Kisa – Además anoche llovió – Dijo. Chiaki se sentó alicaído; aunque seguía pensando que su razonamiento tenía lógica, después de todo su deseo se había cumplido: había cambiado, solo que cuando lo escribió no lo pensó hacerlo en ese sentido tan literal.

- ¿Ahora qué haremos? Nadie va a creer que hemos cambiado de cuerpo – Dijo Ritsu. Chiaki no les prestó atención; vagó la mirada por la sala, realmente ese apartamento le recordaba al de los primos de Yuu. Se fijó en la mesa baja frente al televisor; tenía una pequeña maseta con bambú a modo de adorno y en este había una nota colgada. Se levantó aun sin prestarle demasiada atención a los desvaríos de los otros dos y caminó cojeando hasta ahí, descolgando la nota y leyendo en voz alta para interrumpir la conversación.

- "_Deseo que Kisa-San me mire con otros ojos" – _El aludido se desconcertó; Chiaki no continuó avergonzándose un poco al pensar en continuar con eso de "que me vea como su todo, más allá del sexo". Eso era un poco vergonzoso de decir aunque no fuese con él.- Creo que ese deseo también se cumplió

- Pero…pero… - Kisa no sabía que decir.

- Tanabata – Susurró Ritsu – ¿Entonces alguien deseó algo similar conmigo? – Se enrojeció pensando en Takano-San - ¿Qué haremos?

- Ir a casa – Dijo Chiaki, no quería seguir ahí, se sentía solo y desprotegido. Los otros dos lo miraron feo.

- No podemos decirle a nadie de esto – Dijo Ritsu serio.

- Nos creerán locos – Aseguró Kisa.

- Creo que lo mejor es que nos hagamos pasar por el otro sin levantar sospecha. – Dijo Ritsu. – Mientras resolvemos esto.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Y si vamos a un templo? – Chiaki ya casi esperaba nuevamente esas feas miradas en su contra, pero en vez de eso; ambos asintieron. Kisa se puso de pie dispuesto a levantarse y se plantó frente a él tendiéndole la mano al frente - ¿Qué?

- Dame mi celular – Dijo – Tengo que intentar arreglar el desastre con Yukina.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*

Fingió que revisaba los Storyboard mientras realmente pensaba en la trama para el nuevo capítulo de su manga. Él no sabía editar, si lo supiera Hatori no sufriría tanto obligándole a hacer cambios, pero Onodera y Kisa habían insistido en que si se harían pasar él uno por el otro tendrían que asistir al trabajo. Chiaki suspiró, su idea del templo no había sido más que un fracaso, luego habían ido a una iglesia católica, a un templo hindú e incluso una mezquita islámica; pero sus oraciones no sirvieron de nada; y Ritsu se negó a probar con un exorcismo.

Así que ahí estaba él, con la vista fija en el storyboard de Natsu Kihara sin verlo realmente pensando mejor en alguna buena idea para la primera cita de Nakatsu y Hinata en su manga pero sencillamente tenía la mente embotada; él no estaba hecho para estar tantas horas metido en una oficina, sinceramente no sabía cómo Tori lo conseguía.

Volvió la mirada hacía él sintiéndose deprimirse; tenía cinco días que no hablaba con normalidad con él. Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que Onodera le había asegurado que bajo ningún concepto besaría o estaría con Tori de ninguna forma; se ruborizó ligeramente al darse cuenta de lo celoso que se estaba comportando pero esos días no habían sido fáciles para él estando solo en casa de Kisa-San llenándose de comidas congeladas.

- ¿Dónde está Onodera? – La pregunta de Takano lo sacó de sus cavilaciones; Chiaki se encogió de hombros intentando parecer lo más despistado posible; Kisa se escapaba los últimos días para ver a Yukina en su trabajo, y volvía un par de horas después malhumorado por no haber podido hablarle, y enojado con el pobre Chiaki.

- Quizás fue a revisar el manuscrito de Matou-Sensei – Comentó Mino con su habitual sonrisa.

- Yo también debo irme – Informó Hatori terminando de enviar un mensaje de texto; Chiaki tomó su teléfono al sentirlo vibrar – Hoy me toca revisar los avances de Yoshikawa-Sensei.

- ¿EH? – Chiaki se alarmó; miró su teléfono (que realmente era el suyo; habían decidido conservarlos porque solo ellos mismos sabrían reaccionar a ciertas llamadas, aunque intentarían en lo posible utilizar puros textos por eso de la voz diferente) Tori acababa de enviarle un "_voy en camino ¿quieres algo especial para cenar?_

- ¿Ocurre algo Kisa?

- ¿Eh? No…no – Negó frenéticamente riendo con nerviosismo; claro que pasaba algo: en esos días habían descubierto que Ritsu no dibujaba ni el más sencillo boceto, por supuesto, no era muy importante porque Chiaki continuaba con su manga él mismo; pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la editorial no tenía mucho tiempo para dibujarlo; y cuando Hatori viera sus pocos avances se enojaría y le pediría que se pusiera a trabajar.

Hatori se despidió tomando su maletín para salir. Chiaki se apresuró en responder su mensaje.

"_Estoy en el cine; nos vemos más tarde"_

Era una pobre excusa, pero le daría tiempo en pensar algo más. Vio a Hatori revisar su teléfono mientras subía al ascensor; suspiró y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas.

- ¿A dónde vas? – Lo interrumpió Takano con voz mortalmente seria; Chiaki se extrañó, nunca le había hablado así.

- A casa, trabajare en casa – Dijo guardando los papeles que tendría que dejarle a Kisa para que corrigiera.

- Primero muéstrame tus correcciones – Pidió tendiéndole la mano sin derecho a negación. Chiaki tendió los papeles algo tembloroso; Takano no hizo más que ojearlo para darse cuenta que no había ninguna corrección correcta; lo dejó sobre el escritorio de Kisa – No sirve – Dijo sin reparo – No sé en que estará pensando, pero concéntrate en tu trabajo.

Chiaki asintió sentándose de nuevo; recibiendo otro texto de Tori. Tomó sus papeles esperando dejar de ser el punto de atención de Takano-San para revisarlo.

_¿Estás muy atrasado y piensas en ir al cine? Te esperare en tu casa._

Se alarmó, si iba a su casa se encontraría con Ritsu y vería que había mentido con lo del cine. Se apresuró en contestar.

_¡No! No sé a qué hora llegue, apenas entro a la película; vine con mis ayudantes y me comprometí con ellas a invitarles la cena luego; no puedo echarme atrás…_

Suspiró no muy seguro de lo creíble que podía leerse eso. Se dispuso a poner la mirada nuevamente sobre sus papeles pero la respuesta le llegó:

¿A dónde_ irán? Podría acompañarles._

Sintió un malestar en el estómago al darse cuenta de los alcances que estaba teniendo su mentira, pero no tuvo oportunidad a pensar si quiera en lo que iba a contestar; un libro pasó rozándole el rostro.

- ¡DEJA EL TELEFONO Y TRABAJA! – Gritó enojado. Chiaki se apresuró en guardar el aparato desconcertado por esa faceta del editor en jefe.

- ¿Takano San, está así por Onodera? – Preguntó con inocencia; el enojo de Takano disminuyó; Chiaki juraría que se había ruborizado un poco. Mino lo miró con una sonrisa cómplice pero no emitió comentario alguno.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Suspiró recostado al mostrador sin rastro del aura principesca que lo caracterizaba. Yukina miró a las personas ir y venir en la librería; pero por ningún lado estaba su Kisa-San acosándolo. "Su" Kisa-San nunca había sido suyo, se lo había demostrado al llamarlo por el nombre de otro y al no intentar buscarlo para disculparse en esos cinco días. Solo dos llamadas y algunos mensajes de texto pidiéndole perdón, así no se comportaba alguien a quien de verdad le importara.

Quizás, si lo hubiese llamado con el nombre de otro mientras tenían sexo, no le habría dolido tanto; si lo habría entristecido, pero él sabía que Kisa había tenido demasiadas parejas de una noche; pero ante una confesión, con algo que para él como para el mismo Yukina era tan especial e importante, su error significaba simplemente que no le importaba.

- Disculpa Yukina-Kun ¿Qué manga me recomiendas para hoy? – Le preguntó una ruborizada estudiante de preparatoria respaldada por un par de amigas.

- Cualquiera – Dijo sin siquiera mirarla; veía la puerta; esperanzado en que Kisa entrara en cualquier momento aunque cada persona que pasaba y no era él se convertía en un duro golpe en su pecho. La chica se marchó desencantada pero él no le prestó demasiada atención.

Apartó la mirada de la puerta al sentir la extraña sensación de ser observado. Giró el rostro encontrándose con una mirada esmeralda puesta en él. Sus ojos se encontraron y de inmediato el ojiverde bajó la mirada al libro que tenía abierto. Yukina rio dándose cuenta que el libro estaba al revés, pero de inmediato volvió a su estado deprimido, era así como había conocido a Kisa-San.

Había querido buscar a Kisa, pero no quería parecer desesperado; quería saber quién era ese Tori pero no tenía idea de por dónde investigar; solo tenía su esperanza, y con ella la desilusión.

- ¿Me facturas este libro? – Le pidieron, no se movió – Yukina.

Alzó la mirada sorprendido porque conocieran su nombre y se encontró nuevamente con los ojos esmeraldas del chico castaño de hacía un momento.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Está en tu placa – Dijo ruborizándose y desviando el rostro. Yukina tomó el libro dispuesto a facturarlo.

- ¿Nombre?

- Kis…- Se detuvo de improviso y corrigió - Onodera Ritsu – Yukina lo miró, había algo extraño con ese cliente, estaba seguro que lo había visto en la librería desde hacía un par de días, pero apenas lo notaba – Por favor envuélvelo – Pidió Kisa a prisa. Yukina asintió no muy concentrado en lo que hacía. Él editor de mangas lo miró fijamente, no había podido hablar con él. Desde hacía cinco días que todo ese enredo había comenzado, y él no hallaba como justificar el que Chiaki lo hubiese llamado Tori en medio de una confesión; lógicamente Yukina no contestaría sus mensajes, pero no podía llamarlo, y no estaba convencido de pedirle a Chiaki que resolviera todo; temía que el mangaka terminara de empeorar las cosas.

-¿Yu…tu…estás bien? – Preguntó dubitativo. Yukina se desconcertó un poco mirándolo fijamente; Kisa se ruborizó bajando la mirada.

- No se preocupe Onodera-San – Dijo el castaño forzando una sonrisa para entregarle el libro; Kisa lo tomó pero no se movió. Yukina lo miró expectante.

- Yukina… yo…yo soy…

- ¡Onodera! ¿Qué haces aquí? – La voz potente de Yokozawa-San lo hizo estremecerse. Yukina alzó la mirada dirigiéndole un saludo a Yokozawa.

- Yokozawa-san… yo… compraba un libro – Dijo algo intimidado por el oso de marukawa.

- No molestes a los trabajadores de aquí – Le gruñó.

-¿Yokozawa-San como va a molestarme que me compren los mangas que vendo? – Intervino Yukina.

- Y yo que pensaba que te hacía un favor al sacártelo de encima – Suspiró Yokozawa.

- Si quiere hacerme un favor, compre un manga – Bromeó Yukina. Kisa estaba sorprendido, hacía tan solo unos segundos que el castaño estaba claramente deprimido y ahora se mostraba ameno ¡Y con Yokosawa! ¿Realmente había alguien que pudiera llevarse bien con ese hombre? A Kisa le pareció increíble.

- ¿Por qué te compraría los mangas que le vendo a la librería? – Dijo sarcástico; luego se dirigió a Kisa – Tú; ve a trabajar: los mangas no se editaran solos – Ordenó.

Kisa asintió marchándose tras una última mirada a Yukina. Había estado a punto de decirle quien era él; después de que la visita al templo fuese un rotundo fracaso, se cuestionaba si realmente debía callarlo ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así? ¿Cuánto podría aguantar sin Yukina?

El castaño lo miró marcharse intrigado por ese castaño de ojos verdes; y antes de que Yokozawa también continuara su camino en busca del gerente, preguntó.

- Yokozawa-San, ese chico ¿también trabaja en la editorial?

- Es el editor más reciente del departamento de manga shojo – Fue su respuesta y se marchó. Yukina volvió a mirar hacía la puerta pero ya Kisa se había marchado. Se recostó con el codo afincado en el mostrador para sostener su cabeza pensativo. ¿Un editor de Marukawa Shoten? ¿Del departamento Shojo? Se incorporó a prisa saliendo tras él; sin duda era un compañero de Kisa.

Yukina lo buscó entre las personas de la librería; incluso salió hasta la acera buscándolo entre el mar de gente pero no logró distinguirlo. Suspiró alicaído; aunque él era el afectado, quería saber de Kisa-San; y había perdido la oportunidad.

_**_OO_OO_OO_  
**__** ahh no sé ¿ para mi que Ritsu si nada en pozos radioactivos jajaja que creen? ¿debieron hacerse el exorcismo? jaja**_

_**Aww Kisa estuvo a punto de decirle a Yukina quien era x.x debería haberselo dicho? el pobre Yukina está muy depre :´(  
Uyy! Y Chiaki no contestó el mensaje de Hatori D: eso no será bueno, creanme...**_

**El proximo capi se llama: **_Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor…empeoran  
_

_**Creo que querran matarme al final de ese capi X.X pero me arriesgare xD**  
**Espero sus comentarios :)**  
**Nos leemos pronto**  
**besos :3**_


	6. Cuando las Cosas Empeoran

_**Hola :)  
Lo sé, me tarde y lo siento x.x fue una semana complicada... nada malo, pero full de diligencias y eso D:  
Pero en fin n.n aquí les traigo un nuevo capi  
Le agradezco a **Valekyrie goddess, Luke Cole, Juliex19, zryvanierkic, cami-san, Neko uke chan, Ale, Mia Tevi y Kai** por sus comentarios :P y a aquellos que siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos n.n **_

_**ahora les dejo leer n.n**_

_**Capítulo 6: Cuando crees que las cosas no pueden ser peor…empeoran**_

Takano colgó el teléfono suspirando. Ritsu estaba extraño, él siempre se esforzaba por evitarlo el problema era que esta vez parecía que lo estaba logrando: Onodera simplemente no contestaba sus llamadas y los mensajes lo hacía escuetamente; se desaparecía en el trabajo y se iba a casa antes que él para luego no abrirle la puerta si lo llamaba. Suspiró, hacía cinco días había parecido que Onodera lo había aceptado cuando tomó la iniciativa sorprendiéndolo al besarlo en la cama o cuando aceptó su invitación a desayunar, pero ahora era todo lo contrario

Intentó enfocarse en su trabajo, su deseo de Tanabata no se estaba cumpliendo ¿y que esperaba al poner su fe en mera supersticiones de enamorados?

Realizó unas correcciones al trabajo de Ichinose-Sensei; en este tomo la doncella se distanciaba de su "príncipe azul". Frunció el ceño, lo menos que deseaba era que el trabajo le hiciera recordar su vida privada.

- Eh vuelto – Escuchó una voz lúgubre. Alzó la mirada confundido al ver a Hatori sentarse en su silla. "Kisa" y Mino también lo miraron pero este solo tomó sus papeles y empezó a ojearlos. Takano le dejó trabajar y en cambio continuó con el suyo, la frustración y el enojo en el rostro de Hatori le advertían que era mejor dejarlo tranquilo; y mientras trabajase no tenía por qué haber problema.

Chiaki por su parte no apartaba la mirada de Hatori; no hacía más de media hora que Tori se había ido de la oficina diciendo que iría a verlo aunque realmente vería a Ritsu; y ahora volvía de tan mal humor.

Se levantó de la silla estirando sus músculos; realmente odiaba trabajar metido en una oficina por rigor. Se dirigió a la máquina expendedora de bebidas comprando una y volvió a la oficina fijándose en el atardecer: Kisa-San tendría que esforzarse en reparar el desastre que él estaba haciendo con los Storyboard… aunque fuese culpa de Takano que lo obligaba.

Se acercó a Tori colocando la bebida en la mesa junto a sus papeles frente a él. Tori alzó la mirada de mal talante encontrándose con la radiante sonrisa de "Kisa" que lo desconcertó: Nunca había visto a su compañero de trabajo sonreír así tan abiertamente.

- Si estás enojado no trabajes – Dijo Chiaki rascándose la cabeza con despreocupación - ¿Qué clase de manga shojo puedes hacer de mal talante?

Tori asintió por su desconcierto. Chiaki volvió a la silla de Kisa-San. Se sentía preocupado por su pareja, sabía que Tori no hablaría con nadie de lo que sea que le pasara excepto con él pero justo ahora con ese cuerpo no se sentía capaz de acercarse a él y preguntarle.

- Kii-chan tiene razón – Secundó Mino – De todas formas ya te habías ido así que no hay problema ¿Verdad Takano-San?

- Siempre que tu trabajo esté listo a tiempo no hay problema – Dio Takano su visto bueno, después de todo sabía que Hatori no se atrasaría demasiado. Este lo miró pensativo, lo que le había deprimido era una respuesta que no había recibido aún: le había preguntado a Chiaki la dirección de donde estaba con sus ayudantes, para acompañarlo, había pensado en (por un día) olvidarse del trabajo y solo disfrutar un rato agradable con su pareja, pero Chiaki nunca respondió, la dirección no llegó; y era obvio para él que Yoshino no quería que lo acompañara.

Los últimos días Yoshino lo había estado evitando y por si fuera poco, se comportaba sumamente extraño: ya no era tan infantil, parlanchin y descuidado si no que se había vuelto más huraño, independiente y reservado; y a él le aterraba pensar que ese cambio de actitud fuese un síntoma de cansancio hacía su persona; y en medio de su desesperación había terminado llamando a Yanase, era una acción tonta y desesperada pedirle a su rival que averiguara algo, pero tenía que descubrir lo que le ocurriera a Yoshino

Dejó de lado nuevamente sus papeles, tomó su maletín y su abrigo que debidamente doblado se guindó en el brazo. Tomó la bebida que "Kisa" le había dado disponiéndose a irse, deteniéndose tras él para alborotarle el cabello.

- Gracias – Chiaki se ruborizó por completo viendo a Tori irse.

- ¡Takano-San! ¡Kii-Chan se ha ruborizado! – Acusó Mino de inmediato.

- ¡No es cierto! – Exclamó Chiaki negando frenéticamente – El aire acondicionado está muy frio, es todo.

- ¡Te ruborizaste cuando Hatori-San te tocó! – Seguía Mino acusándole.

- ¡Vuelvan al trabajo! – Gruñó Takano. El teléfono de la oficina sonó y fue la única forma de que Mino no le replicara. El editor de la sonrisa enigmática habló durante pocos segundos y colgó.

- Era Riitchan – Takano alzó la mirada interesado – Dijo que ya tiene lo que necesita y está cansado, se va a casa.

Takano-san resopló enojado, Onodera seguía actuando de esa manera ignorándolo y evitándolo. Dejó a un lado la hoja del storyboard donde la protagonista revelaba que su distanciamiento era por la confusión ante la presencia de un nuevo chico en la historia. No pudo evitar sentir un enojo fruto de la inseguridad ¿Podría ser ese el motivo?

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Estaba seguro de que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que podía sentarse con calma a ver televisión; ya había hecho las correcciones del storyboard de satou-sensei que le había entregado Kisa el día anterior, había limpiado la casa de Chiaki y lavado la ropa y aun así tenía tiempo para relajarse; sin duda alguna no tener la presión de la oficina encima era de muchísima ayuda.

Sin embargo la situación no es que la disfrutara mucho; prácticamente estaba encerrado en su casa planeando nuevas excusas para mantener a Hatori a raya. Se había inventado un resfriado, se había fingido dormido, se duchaba justo cuando Tori iba a visitarlo, tardando más de lo usual y cerrando la puerta con seguro, para hacerlo cansarse de esperar y que se fuera a casa o simplemente comenzaban a hablar de trabajo, siendo una buena forma de mantenerse al día de lo que ocurriera en la oficina… y con Takano-san.

Hacían ya cinco días que no lo tenía tras de sí, y contrario a lo que esperaba no era un alivio en lo absoluto; no quería pensar en Takano-San acosando a Kisa-san como solía hacerlo con él aunque con lo pendiente que estaba Shouta de buscar la manera de arreglarse con su novio, estaba seguro de que no le prestaría atención a las molestias de Takano.

Tomó su celular al oír el tono de llamada; lo revisó: como si lo hubiera invocado con el pensamiento era Takano-san. Canceló la llamada con un suspiro y tecleó rápidamente.

_¿Qué pasa?_

Como respuesta recibió otra llamada que él se encargó de rechazar. Al instante siguiente un mensaje ingresaba a su teléfono.

_¿Por qué demonios no contestas? ¿Dónde estás? ¡baka!_

Ritsu se rascó la cabeza distraídamente, Chiaki le había comentado que Kisa-san solía escaparse de la oficina para ir al trabajo de su chico; suponía que ahí era donde estaba.

_Salí a tomar un descanso_

Esa fue su respuesta escueta e intentó mirar la televisión; consiguió un buen programa de comedia con el que no paró de reírse, tendría que anotar el nombre y la hora para intentar verlo cuando volviera a la normalidad…si es que volvía.

Se deprimió al imaginar la situación: Él siendo Yoshino Chiaki durante el resto de su vida; la idea no le atraía en lo absoluto. Se incorporó al escuchar el timbre la puerta ¿Ya habría llegado Hatori-sani? No, él tenía llave, a menos que la hubiese dejado.

Se dirigió a la puerta mirando por la mirilla; afuera no estaba Tori, sino un chico menudo de cabello castaño claro y mirada felina que esperada con un tic de impaciencia a que le abriera la puerta. Ritsu dudó un segundo si abrirle, no estaba seguro pero creía haberlo visto alguna vez en el taller de trabajo de Chiaki. No estaba muy seguro de si dejarlo pasar o no: no sabía que tan cercano era Chiaki del pelo claro, y si a ver iban, ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Escuchó el teléfono de la casa sonar, se dirigió a él tomándolo pensando que sería Hatori.

- ¿Qué diablos haces? ¡Ábreme la puerta! – Era una voz filosa la que hablaba; Ritsu se pateó mentalmente por su idiotez - ¡Chiaki!

Onodera no tuvo otra alternativa que abrirle ahora que él mismo se había delatado que estaba en casa. El chico de ojos rasgados y mirada felina pasó dejando los zapatos en el gekan; parecía familiarizado con la casa aunque Ritsu no pudo evitar sentir una atmosfera un poco pesada.

- ¿Por qué no me abrías? – Preguntó con tono acusador – Yo fui el golpeado y rechazado, si alguien no debe abrir la puerta soy yo.

¡Genial! Lo que le faltaba: un asistente enamorado y rechazado por el mangaka ¡Y encima ni siquiera recordaba su nombre!

- Yo… estaba dormido – Mintió incomodo - ¿Vienes para cuadrar tu horario de esta semana? – Cuestionó sacando su celular para marcarle a prisa a Chiaki.

"_Castaño claro, ojos ámbar, mirada felina…dice que lo rechazaste y golpeaste ¿Quién demonios es?"_

- Si, también – Respondió él sin darle demasiada importancia sentándose en uno de los sofá observando el departamento; Ritsu se sentó en otro – Veo que Hatori hizo ya la limpieza – Comenzó como quien intenta ser casual.

- La hice yo – Contestó sorprendiendo al asistente que lo miró con incredulidad. Ritsu recibió la respuesta de Chiaki que se apresuró en leer.

_¿En serio está ahí? Trátalo bien…es Yanase Yuu, mi amigo de preparatoria_

- ¿Y ese teléfono?

- Decidí cambiar de modelo – Dijo; Yuu asintió llevándose las manos a la nuca recostándose hacia atrás para mirar el techo – La línea sigue siendo la misma – Y agregó poniéndose de pie - Voy a preparar té ¿quieres un poco?

- ¿Eh? – Se incorporó mirando a "Chiaki" mantuvieron la mirada unos segundos; Ritsu sentía que lo estaba penetrando con esos ojos agudos, mientras que Yuu intentaba descifrar porque esos ojos azules que le gustaban tanto parecían menos risueños – Vine porque Hatori me llamó: me dijo que estabas muy extraño y para que me llamara así debía ser, pero veo que se quedó corto… ¿Te?

Ritsu estaba confundido, obviamente ignorante de que Chiaki no preparaba te porque el agua se le evaporaba por completo cosa que Yanase si sabía a la perfección

- Y yo que pensé que te habías cansado de Hatori. – Lamentó con un suspiro.

- No es nada de eso, solo que estos días me he sentido diferente, como si fuera otra persona – Dijo lacónico. Yuu parecía suspicaz pero asintió.

-Bueno no perderé la esperanza – Dijo medio en broma, medio en serio y cambió el tema - Por cierto ¿Ya leíste el nuevo tomo de The Kan, que salió hace tres días? – Su expresión y mirada había pasado de una seria a una totalmente friki en tan solo unos segundos pero Ritsu no podía estar menos emocionado.

- ¿The kan? – Estaba más bien confundido; el frikismo de Yuu desapareció sin poder creer que el manga que ambos seguían desde hacía casi diez años, le hiciera dudar así - ¡Claro! The Kan – Intentó disimular intentando recordar algo sobre esa manga; solo sabía que era el titulo estrella del departamento Japun de Marukawa pero no estaba seguro siquiera de que trataba. Japun, por ser Shounen no se relacionaba mucho con el trabajo shojo de Esmeralda.

- Realmente estas raro Chiaki – dijo mirándolo con los ojos un poco entrecerrado – Si te está pasando algo puedes decírmelo, a pesar de todo somos amigos desde primaria, confía en mí.

- No te preocupes no es nada – Los ojos de Yuu brillaron por esa respuesta, algo definitivamente estaba mal, y no solo lo decía por el asunto de The Kan sino también porque no lo había corregido por decir primaria en vez de preparatoria.

- ¿Qué hay del te? – Cuestionó Yuu. Ritsu recordó que se lo había ofrecido y se apresuró a la cocina para encargarse de prepararlo. Yuu lo siguió con la mirada y el entrecejo fruncido: Chiaki no hace te, ama a the kan casi por encima de cualquier otra cosa y ahora resultaba que hasta hacía el oficio de la casa cuando siempre había dependido de Tori para eso y para todo en general.

Se levantó y se acercó a la cocina recargándose al marco para mirarlo montar la tetera; era extraño ver eso, era como si le hubiesen cambiado a su Chiaki.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Una vez más su día había sido terrible: había visto a Yukina, si, y había hablado con él, pero nada más. Luego de salir de la librería Kisa-San se había sentado en la cafetería cercana donde se habían dado su primer beso, esperando que quizás, movido por el destino Yukina pasara por ahí; pero había terminado las correcciones de los Storyboard que Chiaki le había dado esa mañana y se había bebido varías tazas de café y del castaño no había rastro. Ya era la tercera noche que se repetía la situación, pero esa noche Kisa había tenido especial esperanza.

Así que, decepcionado, se había marchado; juraría haber visto a Yokozawa entrar junto al editor en jefe de Japun pero no les prestó mayor atención, no podrían importarle menos en ese momento. Simplemente se dirigió a la casa de Chiaki, ya había llamado a la editorial y avisado que "Ritsu" no volvería por esa noche, así que ahora debía llevarle a Onodera el storyboard de su autora. Refunfuñó de mal humor; prácticamente tenía que atravesar media ciudad para llegar a ese departamento y luego volver sobre sus pasos y atravesar la otra mitad de la ciudad para llegar al de Onodera ¿Por qué tenía que ser el mandadero?

Se había tardado al menos una hora en poner al día a Onodera con todo lo referente a la oficina y sus autoras; el castaño que ahora poseía el cuerpo de Chiaki le ofreció unas cervezas mientras escuchaba y luego le preguntaba por un tal Yanase Yuu que había ido a visitarlo; pero como no sabía quién podría ser rápidamente volvieron al tema del trabajo y una que otra queja por la bizarra situación en que sus vidas se había convertido. En fin, una hora y cuatro o cinco cervezas después, Kisa estaba en el metro camino a su casa.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago: no era su casa si no la de Onodera. Realmente extrañaba su casa, su cama, su Yukina… Se ruborizó dejando caer la cabeza en el asiento con cansancio. El vagón estaba casi vacío ya que debían ser cerca de las doce; Yukina ya debía haber salido del trabajo y estaría rumbo a su casa ¿Cómo se encontraría? Mientras lo observaba lo había notado deprimido; parecía casi como un príncipe nostálgico; Kisa suspiró, tenía que encontrar la manera de arreglar el desastre que Yoshino-Sensei causó.

El tren se detuvo en la estación cercana a la librería Marimo; como había dicho, tenía que volver sobre sus pasos para ir a casa de Onodera. Se enderezó para mirar por la ventanilla esperándose encontrar una alborotada cabellera miel y para su sorpresa lo encontró: ahí estaba Yukina, al otro lado de la línea esperando ensimismado el último tren que iría en dirección a su casa. Kisa se puso de pie de golpe dispuesto a salir del tren e ir a su encuentro, podría hacerlo ver como una casualidad y conseguir hablar con su novio.

No llegó a salir del tren, se detuvo cuando un chico pelo negro se detuvo junto a Yukina dándole un empujoncito amistoso con el hombro para luego tenderle una bebida; Yukina salió de su ensimismamiento para tomar la bebida y sonreírle intercambiando algunas palabras. Kisa negó con la cabeza ¿y eso que? Seguro era un compañero de trabajo; se dispuso a salir y tarde se dio cuenta que las puertas ya habían sido cerradas.

-¡Kuso! - Exclamó, por suerte no había nadie cerca para escucharlo. Miró a Yukina a través de la ventanilla, había pasado su brazo alrededor del hombro del otro muchacho; parecía muy a gusto.

No estaba seguro si era rabia, dolor o simplemente celos; pero Kisa no se movió de frente de la puerta aunque el tren ya había comenzado la marcha y lo único que veía era la oscura pared del túnel y los faroles que se quedaban rápidamente atrás. Para estar deprimido porque la persona que amaba lo había llamado por otro nombre en medio de una confesión, Yukina se veía muy feliz con _ese_.

Antes de darse cuenta había bajado del tren en su estación y en vez de ir a la casa de Onodera se encontró en un puesto callejero con una botella de sake; no era que estuviese deprimido, no, solo quería comer aunque su plato de Yakitori estuviese prácticamente intacto y la segunda botella fuese a la mitad.

No creía que Yukina lo hubiese dejado de lado tan fácilmente ¿entonces porque se sentía tan mal? Ya una vez había sacado conclusiones apresuradas y equivocas el problema es que ahora se sentía tan distanciado de él que no podía sentirse seguro; era casi como estar solo. Vio una pareja caminar por la calle y la palabra se hizo más pesada en su mente: SOLO. Ni siquiera podía sentir el cariño de Yukina porque el castaño estaba furioso con él por algo que no había hecho él.

Se tomó otra copita de la bebida sintiendo un escalofríos; solo… antes esa palabra no habría significado nada, si se sentía solo en una noche fría como esa, solo buscaba a alguien que le diera calor y ya; no tenía por qué preocuparse por ese sentimiento de "soledad" porque cualquier hombre lo suficientemente guapo podría quitarselo en cualquier momento; pero justo ahora "solo" significaba algo más: significaba "_sin Yukina" _y eso volvía la simple idea insoportable.

Apenas ahora se daba cuenta de lo que Yukina significaba para él, quizás todo el tiempo lo había dado por seguro; incluso cuando lo había terminado, el castaño había sido constante y estaba ahí para él…con él; pero en esta ocasión no era así lo estaba perdiendo y no era su culpa; no sabía qué hacer para evitarlo y tampoco era su culpa.

Sacó el celular impulsado en parte por el temor de perder a su novio y en parte por el alcohol y tecleó dos palabras a prisa "_Te extraño"_ y quizás con menos decisión buscó el contacto de Yukina en su agenda. Observó el mensaje unos segundos antes de cerrar el teléfono de golpe sin enviarlo ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él era un hombre de treinta años, no podía comportarse como una quinceañera enamorada.

- ¡El ultimo! – Dijo decidido tomándose otra copita de sake pero no se levantó y siguió bebiendo un poco más, de todas formas su resistencia no era tan mala, muchos años en clubes lo habían enseñado a beber. Miró el líquido claro, pensativo ¿Qué tan malo habría sido de haber enviado ese mensaje? Quizás lo habría ayudado a mejorar las cosas, quizás no; no sabía qué hacer para mejorar las cosas porque decirle la verdad a Yukina era para que lo creyera demente.

- ¿Onodera? – Takano se detuvo de camino a su casa al verlo ahí; Kisa se puso de pie para hacerle una reverencia pero trastabilló hacía atrás un poco mareado; él era un buen bebedor, pero al parecer el cuerpo de Onodera no tenía tanta resistencia. Takano hizo un ademan de sostenerlo, pero Kisa se agarró de la mesa - ¿Estás bien? ¡Baka! ¿Cuánto has bebido?

- Dos botellitas – Dijo levantando tres dedos, dándose cuenta de lo pastosa que se escuchaba su voz. Frunció el ceño, pero antes de poder sentarse unos brazos fornidos rodearon su cintura. Kisa entornó la mirada viendo a Takano-san tan cerca suyo. Ahora que lo pensaba, él también estaba solo: en todos estos días, Chiaki pasaba pendiente de Tori a cada momento en la oficina y él mismo intentaba buscar a Yukina, pero Onodera no procuraba a Takano-san.

Apenas se dio cuenta cuando se acercó rozándole los labios. Takano abrió los ojos sorprendido ante tal iniciativa; solo era un roce pero para Takano-san fue suficiente para hacerle estallar su corazón. Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron de esperar; la gente veía escandalizada la escena.

- Ni creas que puedes hacer eso y escaparte luego – Le advirtió Masamune en un susurro tomando las cosas de "Ritsu" con una mano mientras que con la otra lo mantuvo bien sujeto de la cintura para ayudarlo a llegar al departamento. Kisa se aferró a su cintura mientras caminaba, sentía el cuerpo extraño, obviamente a Ritsu le hacía falta practica en eso de beber porque su cuerpo no resistía nada.

Llegaron a su piso; Kisa se deshizo del agarre de Takano para salir del ascensor pero el pelinegro arremetió contra él haciéndose amo y señor de su boca.

- ¡Ta…Takano-San! – Kisa intentó separarlo de si débilmente sintiendo la lengua de este acariciar la suya haciéndole estremecer. La mano de Takano introduciéndose debajo de la camisa le agitó los sentidos; tenía que tomar el control de su cuerpo no importa lo bien que besara su jefe no podía hacerle eso a Yukina, aunque poco a poco la fuerza de sus pensamientos cayera: esa noche su alma tenía frio y los brazos de Takano parecían dispuestos a abrigarlo.

Rodeó el cuello de Takano con sus brazos correspondiéndole el beso; trastabillaron por el pasillo; el editor en jefe apenas pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento sin separarse de él; ni siquiera se preocupó en dejar los zapatos en el gekan al contrario fueron directo a la cama de Takano donde se dejaron caer; el pelinegro sobre Kisa.

Kisa deslizó las manos por debajo de la ropa de su jefe; su regla de oro era no inmiscuirse con sus compañeros de trabajo para evitar algún problema laboral a futuro; pero esa noche de entre todas necesitaba sentir una piel sobre la suya; una lengua calentando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y era obvio que Takano-San también lo necesitaba.

En su vida anterior había aprendido a resolver todo con sexo: Si estaba feliz, deprimido, aburrido, estresado o preocupado, el sexo era su respuesta y desahogo y lo seguía siendo cuando se urgió para sacarle la camisa a Takano besándole el cuello en descenso hacía su hombro; Takano-San estaba tan sorprendido como excitado con toda esa situación; Kisa dejó escapar un gemido cuando las manos de Takano se introdujeron con maestría por su pantalón; mientras su boca calentaba su abdomen haciéndole arquear la espalda.

Estaba haciendo su regla pedazos, estaba engañando a Yukina y traicionando a Ritsu, pero su mente nublada por el alcohol y las caricias no le dio mayor importancia; después de todo él ahora no era Kisa-San sino Ritsu, y eso hacía feliz a Takano-San porque estaría junto con "Riitchan" y él esa noche que lo extrañaba tanto, tendría a Yukina; al menos en su mente.

No tenía por qué haber ningún problema, después de todo, el sexo es solo eso…sexo.

_**_OO_OO_OO_**_

**pii...piii... en este momento no lo puedo atender, deje su mensaje después del tono piiii...**

**x_x solo para que lo sepan... ya me mude de galaxia por si quieren matarme xD y si eso no funciona, recuerden que muerta no puedo resolver este... ¿desastre?**

**bueno, el próximo capi se llama: **_La curiosidad mató al editor**... entre otras cosas, Chiaki volverá a hacer desastres xD  
Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3  
**_


	7. La Curiosidad Mató al Editor

**_Hola :)_****_  
HEY! ¿que dijeron? "_****Mily si es malvada, dejandonos con la duda de que pasa con Kisa y Takano tanto tiempo"... pues... ojala hubiera sido eso x.x olvide pagar el internet y me lo cortaron D: y no fue hasta hoy que me lo repusieron :S**  
**La buena noticia es que ya tengo el capi 8... pero de eso hablamos luego :P**

**_Le agradezco a _**_cami-San, Neko uke chan, Zryvanierkic, Luke Cole, Juliex19, Ligeia Kirkland, Ale, Mia Tevi, Clau y HadaMagica93_**_ por sus comentarios :P y a todos lo que siguen la historia o la agregan a favoritos :D  
_****ahorita, a leer!**

**__****Capítulo 7: La curiosidad mató al editor**

- ¡Estoy muerto! – Exclamó Chiaki estirándose en el ascensor. Realmente estaba cansado; estaba cerca de ser media noche y ni siquiera porque Takano-San se había ido hacía casi media hora, había podido irse: unas editoras del departamento Zafiro lo habían "Secuestrado" para comunicarle los últimos _acontecimientos_ _importantes._

Las mujeres le hablaron durante largo rato: que si Fujinawa fue visto caminando con Nanahara, o si Kotaro ayudó a Shinaru a recoger sus papeles del suelo. El chico suspiró, él ni siquiera conocía a esos hombres y tarde se dio cuenta que las editoras únicamente querían hablar de sus imaginarías suposiciones de relaciones entre hombres.

- El departamento de Yaoi es terrible – Suspiró saliendo de la editorial, estaba exhausto, y pensar que tenía que llegar a la casa de Kisa-San para dibujar algo de su manga y de paso escribirle a Ritsu los arreglos que necesitaba que los colaboradores le hicieran. Bostezó estirándose de nuevo; quizás lo haría después de un baño y quizás una siesta ¿Por qué no? Tampoco es como si descansar un poco lo atrasaría mucho.

_- "Que raro, nunca lo había visto así"_ – Escuchó que un hombre de ventas le comentaba a su compañero mientras le pasaban por un lado volviendo a la editorial.

- _Supongo que todos tenemos un mal día, incluso Hatori-San_ – Chiaki se paralizó al escuchar al otro hombre ¿Hatori? ¡Pero si él se había ido hacía más de una hora! - _Por cierto ¿Dónde dejaste el …? – _No pudo terminar la pregunta; Chiaki corrió tras ellos halando al hombre de su camisa para obligarle a detenerse. - ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde está Tori?...Hatori-San – Se corrigió ante la duda en el rostro de los hombres.

- ¿Tú también eres de Esmeralda, no? – Preguntó – Está en la parada de autobuses...

Chiaki no esperó a que dijera nada más, se apresuró a la parada del bus: él si se había dado cuenta que tenía algún problema, pero no imaginó que fuese algo de lo que incluso personas de otros departamentos se dieran cuenta. La parada del bus estaba a un par de cuadras por las que corrió incomodo por tener que llevar a cuestas el maletín de Kisa-San.

No le fue difícil identificar a Tori; estaba sentado en el banco de la parada con la cabeza recostada hacía atrás apoyada en el vidrio, Chiaki se acercó a él con paso lento, tenía los ojos cerrados pero no estaba dormido, su celular lo tenía apretado entre las manos; su expresión estaba descompuesta, el cabello lo tenía desordenado y la corbata desanudada como si lo hubiese deshecho en un momento de rabia. Yoshino se sorprendió, no era una estampa demasiado sorprendente si no fuese Tori quien la estuviese representando; estaba seguro de nunca haberlo visto así.

Se sentó a su lado en silencio; Hatori no se movió al parecer ni siquiera lo notó. Chiaki miró su rostro preocupado, quería que Tori le dijera que tenía ¿Se lo habría dicho a Ritsu pensando que era él? Su rostro enrojeció por el ligero enojo que sintió al imaginárselo; Tori no sabía que Onodera era quien tenía su cuerpo ¿Y si lo había besado?

Negó con la cabeza recostándola poco a poco a su hombro como solía hacer cuando estaban juntos en casa; apenas tuvo chance de inspirar su aroma antes de que Hatori se incorporara de un salto.

- ¿Qué demon…? ¿Kisa? – Cuestionó confundido al verlo. Chiaki también se incorporó dándose cuenta del error que acababa de cometer.

- Yo…yo… me quede dormido… si…eso – Mintió patéticamente; Hatori lo miró extrañado y Chiaki pensó que lo mejor era salirse por la tangente - ¿Qué haces aquí todavía Tori?

- Espero el Bus – dijo con voz apagada sentándose de nuevo; Chiaki suspiró. Si la situación fuese al contrario Tori sabría qué hacer para subirle el ánimo ¿Por qué a él no se le ocurría nada? Cuando eran niños, Hatori simplemente se contentaba cuando lo invitaba a salir al parque a jugar. Se ruborizó, ahora sabía que eso era por lo que siempre sintió hacía él pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, habían crecido y él no era Chiaki…aunque lo fuera.

El autobús hizo parada frente a ellos y esperó un par de minutos pero al ver que ninguno de los dos subía continuó su camino. Chiaki se rascó la cabeza; preocupado.

- Acabas de perderlo– Informó. Tori asintió sin darle ningún tipo de importancia. Chiaki se desconcertó, esa actitud (tal como habían dicho los dos tipos del departamento de ventas) no era normal en él. – Tori – Susurró, no era normal su falta de interés por su alrededor, no era normal que alguien tan centrado y austero como Hatori se desequilibrará así - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- No quiero ir a casa aun – Dijo volviendo a recostar la cabeza al vidrio. Chiaki se desconcertó ¿no quería ir a su casa o a la de Yoshino?

- ¿Por qué? – Hatori no contestó, en cambio apretó más el celular – ¿A dónde irás entonces? No puedes dormir aquí.

- No te preocupes Kisa-san, volveré a mi casa, solo no quiero hacerlo aun – Dijo. Chiaki lo miró un segundo pensando que hacer para que le dijera algo de lo que le ocurría.

- ¿Y si nos vamos juntos? Tú casa está en mi camino de todas formas.

- No, me quedaré aquí otro rato – Intentó Tori no ser tan brusco en su negativa, pero Chiaki no pareció notarlo.

- Está bien, te espero hasta que nos vayamos o me digas que tienes - Susurró recostando también la cabeza al vidrio, cerrando los ojos.

- Kisa-san, no… - Comenzó Tori mirándolo dispuesto a negarse, desconcertándose al ver a "Kisa" sonriendo sutilmente con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacía el techo: era la segunda vez que lo veía sonreír así de forma tan pura, la primera había sido hacia tan solo un par de horas cuando le dio la bebida. – Está bien vamos – Dijo derrotado poniéndose de pie para detener un taxi – No sabía que fueras tan molesto.

- ¿A quién llamas molesto? ¡Baka! – Se incorporó Chiaki. Tori contrario a enojarse o disgustarse si quiera sonrió con melancolía mientras se subía al asiento trasero; esa forma de contestarle le había recordado a Chiaki, a su Chiaki fresco, infantil e inmaduro de siempre y no al extraño Chiaki huraño de ahora que le había mentido al decirle que había salido con sus asistentes solo para no verle.

Él había llamado a Yuu poco después de salir por segunda vez de la oficina para saber si había logrado averiguar algo de Yoshino y lo que descubrió lo dejó destrozado.

_- Tenías razón, está raro: ¡hasta ofreció prepararme té! ¡TÉ!_

_- ¿Prepararte té? ¿Está en casa?_

_- Claro, ¿Dónde más estaría? Me dijo que estaba durmiendo cuando llegué._

En ese momento había colgado al darse cuenta de lo que significaba: Chiaki le había mentido para que él no fuera a su casa a verlo, no quería estar con él ¿Pero por qué? Ya una vez había temido terminar, incluso se había hecho a la idea, pero Chiaki le había asegurado que lo quería ¿Qué había cambiado? ¿Lo habría cansado?

Chiaki se sentó a su lado indicando la dirección de la casa de Hatori; se preguntó si Kisa-San y Tori serían cercanos como para que aparentemente el primero supiera la dirección del segundo tan bien y que él no dijese nada al respecto, pero al verlo desechó la idea: Tori veía a través de la ventana con mirada perdida y la mano hecha puño, obviamente no habría notado ni un apocalipsis zombie a su lado si este se desataba de pronto.

- Tori… ¿puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? – Chiaki apenas se dio cuenta cuando balbuceó su pregunta, no quería dejarlo solo así, realmente se estaba preocupando.

- ¿Eh? – El aludido salió de sus pensamientos, desconcertado - ¿Por qué?

- Eh… yo… prometo que a cambio…este… ummm… preparare mi súper platillo especial – Inventó al no saber que responder a su pregunta. El más alto no contestó, Chiaki se mordió el labio esperando una respuesta pero al ver que esta no llegaría exclamó – Últimamente estás muy extraño, estás ido y no dejas de preocuparme, solo quiero estar contigo y asegurarme que estés bien y que sepas que puedes decirme lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi Hatori.

Chiaki estaba totalmente ruborizado mientras que Hatori estaba perplejo mirándolo fijamente sin saber que decir ante la descarga de palabras de su compañero. El silencio en el taxi fue sepulcral durante un par de minutos.

- Está bien – Exclamó Hatori apenas dándose cuenta de lo que respondía, demasiado confundido aun, y aún más por la enorme sonrisa que abarcó el rostro de Kisa… ¿Acaso todo eso que le dijo debía interpretarlo como una confesión?

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Miró al hombre que dormía frente a él apaciblemente; había cometido un error, un terrible error al dejarse llevar con Takano-San ¿Cómo había podido hacerle eso a Yukina? Aunque cada segundo de la noche no hubiese hecho otra cosa que pensar en él: era increíble cómo había podido controlarse para no gritar su nombre mientras estaba con Takano, eso habría sido la guinda del pastel.

Kisa tomó los pantalones de Ritsu con suma cautela no queriendo despertar a Takano. Su jefe era un amante increíble pero no importa que, su corazón le decía a gritos que había hecho mal por dejarse ser durante un rato el antiguo Kisa: Ritsu se sentiría traicionado de enterarse, eso sin contar con lo que pasaría si Takano se enteraba que esa noche no había sido precisamente Onodera quien tomó la iniciativa; pero sobre todo estaba Yukina, no quería ni imaginar la decepción y la rabia en su mirada dirigidas a él.

Se sintió enfermo solo de pensarlo y se apresuró a salir a la sala en medio de la oscuridad buscando su camisa haciendo el menor ruido posible; en varias ocasiones había tenido que huir a mitad de la noche del lado de algún amante intenso. Consiguió su camisa sobre la mesa de centro. La tomó fijándose en un trozo de papel atado a un bambú iluminado por la luz de la luna.

- ¿Tanabata? – Se preguntó confundido recordando lo que Chiaki había supuesto al respecto. Tomó el deseo leyéndolo, apenas pudiendo creer que Takano fuese del tipo de esas cursilerías. Se guardó el trozo de papel en el bolsillo para mostrárselo a los otros implicados en todo ese asunto del cambio de cuerpos, y tomó su zapato de sobre el sofá volviendo a la habitación para buscar el otro.

Apenas lo hubo conseguido escuchó a Takano removerse, se giró viéndolo palpar a su lado buscándolo haciendo que sin querer la sabana que le cubría la entrepierna se le rodase dejándole al descubierto. Kisa se ruborizó intensamente.

- ¡Contrólate! ¡Él no es Yukina! – Exclamó saliendo a prisa de la habitación y del departamento para entrar a la casa de Ritsu. Lo que había ocurrido esa noche no había sido otra cosa que una situación propiciada por el alcohol y el destino, y por tanto lo olvidaría esa noche, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en recuperar a Yukina y volver a la normalidad.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

El escándalo de las ollas al caer al suelo fue atronador, acompañado por el burbujear del agua que sobre la estufa hervía y se derramaba. Había un desastre en el mesón con varios huevos destrozados antes de que dos lograran caer dentro del satén. A Tori le pareció que eso ya era suficiente.

- ¡Hazte a un lado! Yo cocino – Dijo con cierto enojo. Él lo único que quería era estar tranquilo esa noche, no estar en su casa con "Kisa" destrozándole la cocina – Pensé que viviendo solo sabrías cocinar.

Chiaki no respondió, él también suponía que Kisa-San sabría cocinar; pero él realmente no sabía. Se sentó junto a la mesa y lo miró sintiéndose alicaído: él había querido contentar un poco a su pareja no estresarle más de lo que ya estaba. Pero al parecer no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara siendo Kisa San, él seguía siendo el mismo inútil Yoshino Chiaki.

Tori notó el cambio en el ambiente por lo que decidió intentar romper la tensión conversando.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste volver a tu casa, Kisa?

- Últimamente no se siente como si fuese mía – Contestó, suspiró y preguntó - ¿Y tú Tori, porque no quisiste venir a casa apenas saliste? – Cuestionó suspendiéndose las patas traseras de la silla. Tori se tensó pero siguió cocinando sin decir nada. - ¿Es el trabajo? ¿Algo salió mal?

- Para ser un hombre de treinta te comportas como un niño – Dijo serio; Chiaki no desistió.

- Entonces no es eso – Dijo – Podría ser… ¿yo? – Preguntó en un susurro realmente bajo ruborizándose por completo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó Tori al no haber escuchado. Yoshino inhaló profundo sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que se aseguró de no establecer contacto visual con él,

- Chiaki… ¿es por Yoshino Chiaki?

- ¿Cómo lo sa…? – Tori se giró tan a prisa que asustó a Chiaki haciéndole respingar y perder el equilibrio cayendo fuertemente de espalda contra el suelo - ¡Kisa-San!

- ¡Mi cabeza! ¡Itai! – Sollozó Chiaki sentándose en el suelo.

- Déjame ver si te rompiste ¡baka! – Se acercó Tori quitándole la mano de la cabeza para que le dejara ver. Durante un segundo Chiaki olvidó el dolor en su cabeza sintiendo como el corazón le daba un vuelco: era la primera vez que su piel se encontraba con la suya en la última semana. Tori le soltó la mano para revisarle la cabeza, pero antes de poder alejarla Yoshino lo tomó con más firmeza. Extrañaba a Tori.- ¿Qué haces? - Cuestionó Tori desconcertado. Chiaki no contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Kis…?

- Tori… - Lo interrumpió sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos azules que lo miraban confundido; Tori estaba preocupado por él y saberlo le hacía sentir bien y al mismo tiempo le entristecía pensar que Tori estaba deprimido por su culpa. – Yo… tequiero – Balbuceó acercando su rostro a Tori, nunca antes había tomado la iniciativa de esa forma y sintió su rostro enrojecer furiosamente cuando sus labios rozaron los de Hatori, pero…

- ¡KISA-SAN! – Tori lo empujó separándolo de sí, soltándose del agarre de Chiaki que lo miró estático ¿Qué había hecho?

- ¡Lo siento! – Exclamó levantándose a prisa – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! – Repitió saliendo corriendo para salir del apartamento de Hatori olvidando tomar sus zapatos.

Hatori lo miró confundido; ¿Qué demonios era eso? ¿Le había dicho que lo quería? ¿Y encima intentaba besarlo? ¿Qué le pasaba a Kisa últimamente?

- ¡AAAAAH! – Tori salió del departamento al escuchar el grito seguido de un fuerte golpe.

- ¡Kisa-San! – Exclamó preocupado al ver tirado al hombre en el suelo tras haber resbalado con los calcetines por el liso suelo.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

¿Sería demasiado cursi pensar que era feliz? Onodera no solo lo había aceptado ¡fue él quien tomó la iniciativa! Y habían hecho el amor hacía tan solo unas horas ¿entonces porque al despertar sintió que su felicidad no era completa? La respuesta era sencilla: Onodera no amaneció a su lado.

Había tenido un sueño en el que él se iba a mitad de la noche y mencionaba un nombre que no era el suyo pero tampoco recordaba cual. Takano se sentó en su cama mirando a su alrededor, el apartamento estaba silencioso, demasiado como para pensar que pudiese haber otra persona en él. Su desconcierto le dio paso al enojo que refulgió en su interior rápidamente ¿Se había ido? ¡Ese idiota se había ido a mitad de la noche!

Se apresuró en ponerse de pie colocándose algo de ropa sin prestar mucha atención, solo quería darse prisa para ir a encarar a ese idiota, lo machacaría si realmente se había atrevido a dejarle ahí después de la noche que habían tenido.

Se dispuso a salir rumbo al apartamento de Onodera pero el repique de un celular lo detuvo. Buscó el aparato con la mirada, no era el suyo, y al verlo sobre el sofá supo de inmediato que tampoco era el de Ritsu ¿Pero de quien más podría ser si no de él? No le dio demasiada vuelta, quizás había cambiado el modelo de teléfono; en cambio se acercó para tomarlo justo cuando dejó de sonar: había perdido una llamada de un tal Yukina.

Frunció el ceño, por algún motivo el nombre le sonaba de algo; cerró el registro de llamadas perdidas apareciendo en la pantalla principal un anuncio.

"_Ha recibido 23 mensajes de texto"_

Takano no escatimó en abrir el buzón de mensajes entre sorprendido e indignado porque algún desconocido tuviese tal urgencia por comunicarse con Ritsu; varios eran solo avisos de mensajes que llegaron a su buzón de voz pero los enviaba el mismo Yukina. Takano sintió la sien palpitarle de enojo y abrió el primero de la larga lista.

_A pesar de todo, te extraño._

- ¿Qué demonios? – Rugió Takano abriendo el siguiente era una notificación del buzón de voz y también el siguiente.

"_¿Por qué no contestas? … ¿Estás con él?"_

Takano salió de su apartamento; Ritsu tendría que explicarle eso; pero mientras caminaba enojado pasaba otro par de notificaciones más del buzón.

"_Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…Te amo, Baka"_

Takano palideció ¿Qué solo lo ha amado a _él_? ¿Qué Ritsu le había dicho a otra persona que lo amaba? A una persona que no era él. Apretó el teléfono con fuerza debido al enojo golpeando la puerta de su vecino con rudeza

- ¡ONODERA! – Rugió; tenía que recibir una explicación; una justificación que mitigara el sentimiento desgarrador que se iba expandiendo en su pecho.

**_ _OO_OO_OO__**

_**ok .-. acabo de darme cuenta que hay que hacer algo para que recuperen sus cuerpos porque a este paso Chiaki lastimara mucho el cuerpo de Kisa D: porque, a ver: Yukina le pegó, se cortó el pie, ahora se cae de la silla dandose en la cabeza y luego se resbala en el pasillo x.x  
**__** ahh pero apuesto que eso no es lo que más les importa ahorita, a que si? jaja Aww pobre Takano... no sé porque tengo esa fijación de que mientras mejor me cae un personaje más sufre el pobre D:**_

_****__**¿Y que creen? Chiaki hizo bien en besar a Hatori?**_

_**Umm pues ya vieron que Kisa y Takano si se acostaron, y Yukina.. en el proximo capi veremos que pasa con él**_

_**El capitulo se va a llamar: **Dignity no Found** (Dignidad no encontrada) ¿A quien se referirá?  
con respecto a eso.. como dije ya lo tengo listo, pero no lo subiré hasta el Lunes para darme chance de ponerme a escribir el capi 9 sin abandonar mi otro fics y mantener así el capi de reserva :P  
Bueno, espero sus comentarios :P  
Nos leemos pronto  
Besos :3**_


	8. Dignity not found

_**eHolaa =) Aquí está el capi ocho :P**_

_**puntualita, como lo prometí jajaja (espero que Mia no se haya lanzado de una ventana x.x)  
Bueno, agradezco a **Neko uke chan, zryvanierkic, ale, cami san, Mia, Juliex19 y Angee** por sus comentarios :P y a los que siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos :P**_

_**Capítulo 8: Dignity not found**_

- ¡ONODERA! – Takano golpeaba la puerta tan fuerte que parecía a punto de tumbarla; Kisa de pie del otro lado comenzaba a dudar si abrirle o no. El editor en jefe llevaba una actitud muy agresiva; se preguntaba si era solo porque no había amanecido con él, pero casi al instante le fue dada la respuesta a su muda pregunta. - ¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡RITSU! ¡¿Quién jodidos es Yukina?!

- ¿Yukina?

La respuesta fue inmediata, más de lo que el herido corazón de Takano podía soportar; Kisa abrió la puerta entre sorprendido y escandalizado por escuchar el nombre de su amado en labios de su jefe y al hacerlo, no pudo evitar perder el color del rostro: la mirada que le dirigía Takano era tan tenebrosa que le hizo retroceder un paso; pero al ver que lo que el pelo negro le enseñaba era su celular con un mensaje de Yukina, se adelantó para tomarlo quedando con la mano extendida cuando Takano lo alejó de su alcancé.

- ¿_Estás con él?... Demosno otra oportunidad – _La voz de Takano era una amarga burla al hablar - _Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…_

- Takano-San – Intentó decir Kisa con precaución.

- ¿A qué demonios estabas jugando? – Le gritó de pronto estallando – ¡Eh dicho que te amo! Una y otra vez; he intentado demostrarlo pero a ti te vale una mierda – Le espetó, Kisa estaba pálido sin idea de que hacer o decir – ¿Es divertido tenerme detrás tuyo eh? ¡El imbécil que lleva diez años enamorado solo! - Kisa apenas y pudo sorprenderse ¿Diez años? -…Dándome y cortándome las alas, para tenerme ahí, por si te enojas con Yukina – Escupió el nombre con desprecio.

- Takano-San, hay un error, yo…

- ¿Un error? ¿Me vas a decir que no lo conoces con lo pálido que te pusiste al oír su nombre? – Kisa no dijo nada y casi al instante se vio atrapado por los labios de su jefe una vez más, solo que ahora eran posesivos, como si quisiera darle a entender que él le pertenecía; pero esta vez Kisa no se dejó llevar, el arrepentimiento de la noche anterior y la misma escena que ocurría en ese momento no se lo permitían. Empujó a Takano para sacárselo de encima. – Si es un error, dime que todo es un malentendido, que no amas a ese Yukina – Su voz tenía un toque de súplica que Kisa jamás pensó que escucharía de los labios del hombre más rudo de Esmeralda – Di que me amas a mí, Ritsu.

- Yo…Takano yo… -El rostro de Onodera se ruborizó por completo ¿Decirle que lo amaba? Él apenas y era capaz de demostrarle a Yukina que lo quería, nada de palabras – Yukina…no… - ¿Podía renegar de Yukina para salvar la relación de Onodera con Takano? Pero si ni el mismo Onodera había mostrado interés en mantenerla durante los últimos días, no podían culparlo por no saber mentir ¿o sí?

- Obviamente intento mantener algo que debí dejar morir hace diez años – Lo interrumpió con brusquedad al notar como _Ritsu_ no lograba coordinar una respuesta coherente; su voz fue fría, pero Kisa supo que era la frialdad que intentaba ocultar un corazón destrozado. Takano le devolvió el teléfono con más fuerza de la que hubiera sido necesaria marchándose.

Kisa se quedó de pie en el gekan de la casa de Ritsu durante un par de minutos tratando de entender lo que había ocurrido. Observó su celular en sus manos; todo había sido por los mensajes de Yukina… ¿Mensajes? El corazón se le desbocó, Yukina le había escrito. Con dedos trémulos fue a la bandeja de entrada para leerlos y escucharlos uno por uno. Desde el primer mensaje de voz pudo darse cuenta que estaba bebiendo. Se sintió terriblemente solo de pensar en cómo debía sentirse Yukina al despertar y darse cuenta de la faceta que le había mostrado; todo por culpa de Chiaki.

No pudo evitar sentirse enojado con el mangaka, el tiempo que le tomó darse cuenta de algo: si él había tenido problemas debido al teléfono, seguramente los demás también lo tendrían. Kisa cerró la puerta escuchando como Yukina le echaba en cara su comportamiento infantil al no dar la cara para disculparse; quedarse con sus celulares no había sido tan buena idea teniendo el cuerpo del otro; suspiró mientras el teléfono pasaba al siguiente mensaje de voz en el que la voz de su pareja se escuchaba suplicante pidiéndole hablar. No llegó a escuchar el mensaje, colgó el teléfono. Él no querría que Yukina lo viera en una faceta similar, así que no terminaría de leer los mensajes, no podía hacerle eso.

Se dejó caer en sofá, sin saber lo que haría ahora.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Abrió los ojos algo aturdido, le dolía la cabeza después del tremendo golpe que se dio la noche anterior al resbalarse en el pasillo; aunque bueno, al menos gracias a eso Hatori le había ofrecido que se quedara en la habitación de huéspedes a pesar de su nada oportuna declaración.

Chiaki se sentó en la cama, sintiendo el aroma del desayuno en el aire. Salió a la cocina recargándose sobre el marco para ver a Hatori, ya estaba vestido para ir a trabajar y llevaba su acostumbrado delantal encima. Se fijó en lo firme de su espalda y los marcados músculos en su camisa; y se preguntó qué diría Tori si le dijera que él no era Kisa sino Chiaki. Quizás lo llamaría loco, o tal vez lo abrazaría.

- Tori…

- Ah, ya despertó, Kisa-San – Chiaki frunció el ceño ¿era su impresión o Tori tenía un tono demasiado formal? Quizás por el intento que tuvo de besarlo la noche anterior. Suspiró ¿eso era bueno, no? Al menos sabía que Hatori no lo engañaría, aunque habría deseado que al menos durante la noche anterior se hubiese dejado llevar.

- No tienes que cocinar para mí, comprare algo de camino a casa.

- ¿Camino a casa? ¿No piensa ir a trabajar? – Cuestionó Tori viendo a _Kisa_ fijamente, parecía deprimido y un tanto vulnerable incluso tenía el labio inferior curveado de forma similar en que Chiaki lo hacía cuando ponía esa expresión. Negó con la cabeza – Ya el desayuno está listo, mejor coma de una vez.

Colocó sobre la mesa los platillos y desayunaron en silencio. La incomodidad era palpable Chiaki suspiró, no podía estar con Tori como pareja, pero ahora por su idiotez ni como amigos.

- Tori – Susurró ganando la atención de este – Lo siento. – Hatori lo miró fijamente – Olvídate de lo que dije e hice ayer.

- No se preocupe Kisa-San – Dijo y agregó para cambiar el tema – Escuche que su manga será adaptado en anime, felicidades.

Chiaki asintió con una triste sonrisa, no solo arruinó su oportunidad de estar de alguna manera cerca de Tori sino que no había podido averiguar a ciencia cierta lo que lo había puesto tan deprimido la noche anterior.

- Si, así es – Respondió _"Fantástico Chiaki, eres todo un fracaso"_ se dijo enfocando la vista en su plato.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

No sabía cómo explicarlo pero tenía un mal presentimiento: Hatori no fue a verlo después del trabajo (no que le molestara, al contrario, había podido pasar una noche tranquila por primera vez desde que tenía ese cuerpo) pero ahora Takano-San no le contestaba. No sabía porque lo llamaba, solo le había nacido la inquietud acrecentada porque el pelo negro no contestara el teléfono ni en su casa ni su celular.

Toda esa semana Ritsu había intentado no pensar demasiado en Takano-San; era mejor aprovechar la distancia para ponerse a sí mismo en orden respecto a él: No podía ser que sintiese atracción por el mismo hombre desde hacía diez años y sin embargo no había noche que no pensara ¿Y si Takano y Kisa estaban juntos? Takano es un poco calenturiento y sabía doblegar la voluntad de un hombre (lo hacía con él a menudo) ¿Podía confiar en el autocontrol de Kisa?

- Tampoco es como si realmente me importe – Masculló Ritsu esa mañana ¿Entonces porque se arreglaba para ir a Marukawa Shoten? – Solo necesito salir de aquí, extraño la oficina, extraño el sol. Además, así le entrego el StoryBoard a Kisa

Sí, ese era el motivo por el que iba a ese lugar, y eso mismo se repetía mientras esperaba frente a la entrada de la editorial. Ya el vigilante le había constatado que de Esmeralda solo había llegado Mino-San. Observó el reloj: que extraño, ya era casi medio día, Takano-San no solía llegar tan tarde a la oficina. La espera se le hizo larga, o quizás fuera porque ya llevaba ahí casi dos horas ¿En serio no pensaban trabajar o qué demonios? Él que siempre ha sufrido por culpa del maldito horario y ahora parecía que a todos les importaba menos que un rábano.

Finalmente vio acercarse a sí mismo por la calle; por extraño que eso se escuchase. Ese era Kisa-San con su cuerpo que se veía cabizbajo y pensativo. Ritsu arrugó el rostro interceptándolo cuando le pasó a su lado ya que al parecer no lo había visto.

- ¿Qué tienes Kisa-San?

- Ri… Ri…Ritchan – Tartamudeó Kisa al verlo haciendo que el rostro de Onodera se enrojeciera ante sus ojos. Ritsu lo miró extrañado y de inmediato el mayor que poseía su cuerpo bajó la mirada avergonzado: un sentimiento de culpa reaparecía en su pecho, sintiendo que lo había traicionado.

- ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? ¿Y Takano?

- ¿Ta…Ta…kano? – Kisa se alarmó palideciendo de golpe - ¿Por qué me preguntas por él?

- Somos vecinos – Respondió de verdad preocupado porque aún no llegase. Observó la tensión en Kisa y se extrañó - ¿Estás bien? Te noto raro ¿pasó algo Kisa-San?

- ¿Algo? ¡NO! ¿Qué podría pasar? – Preguntó nervioso negando frenéticamente; no podría decirle que se había dejado llevar con su pareja y había dormido con Takano. – Mejor subo, ya es tarde – Dijo apresurando en marcharse.

- ¡El StoryBoard Kis…Ritsu! – Se corrigió a tiempo ante la mirada de algunas personas que estaban por ahí; pero ya era tarde, Kisa se había marchado. Onodera suspiró, ahora tendría que subir esos papeles. No le dio mucha importancia por el momento y tomó su celular marcándole a Takano una vez más. El teléfono sonó sin nadie que lo contestara; lo guardó pensando seriamente en ir al apartamento de Takano si no llegaba en la próxima media hora.

Pero no llegó, al contrario; solo Hatori y _Kisa_ llegaron en los próximos veinte minutos. A Ritsu le pareció extraño que llegasen juntos pero le restó importancia al recordar que _Kisa_ era realmente Chiaki.

Tori por su parte si se sorprendió de ver ahí a _Chiaki_ aparentemente esperándolo. El verdadero Chiaki notó de reojo como la sorpresa iba acompañada de una media sonrisa que se esforzó en ocultar casi de inmediato. Eso solo confirmaba su sospecha: él era el motivo del estado decaído de Tori la noche anterior.

-Buenos días, Kisa-San, Hatori-San – Saludó Ritsu con formalidad y una reverencia ligera. Chiaki notó como el atisbo de sonrisa de Hatori había desaparecido en una fina línea. Intentó hacerle muecas a Onodera para que no fuera tan formal pero lo único que ganó fue una mueca estrangulada de este.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó Hatori, quizás con más aspereza de lo que cualquiera de los tres habría esperado.

- Vengo a hablar con Takano-San – Dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse un poco.

- Takano-san, claro – Dijo Tori lacónico - ¿Y estás muy ocupado o puedes darme un poco de tu tiempo? Digo, si no tienes que irte urgentemente a dormir.

- ¿Tori porque le hablas así? – Preguntó el verdadero Chiaki desconcertado. Ritsu tampoco entendía lo que ocurría.

- Eh… claro, hablemos – Pero no había terminado de decirlo cuando alguien salió a prisa de la editorial tropezándolo tan metido en la discusión que mantenía por teléfono que no se detuvo a disculparse, ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta del incidente.

-_ ¿Y cómo quieres que reaccione? Si me dices que no vendrás a trabajar por estar con Takano… ¡YOKOZAWA!_

Onodera no siguió escuchando la discusión que el jefe de Japun mantenía, no recordó a Hatori y a Chiaki frente a él; no había nada a su alrededor, solo el sentimiento de romperse en mil pedazo ¿Yokozawa? ¿Takano-san estaba con Yokozawa-san? ¿Ese era el amor que decía tenerle: yéndose con Yokozawa, de entre todos, cuando Kisa (en su cuerpo) lo ignoraba, cuando lo rechazaba?... o al menos ese pensaba que era el motivo.

- ¡Chiaki! ¡Chiaki! – Reclamó Hatori de su atención.

- ¿Qué? – Respondió el verdadero Chiaki confundido.

- Nada – Bufó este

- Tori… ¿estás así porque él…Chiaki te ha estado evitando? – Cuestionó de pronto directo. Hatori lo miró desconcertado, recordando la extraña confesión de la noche anterior.

- No voy a hablar de eso contigo – Fue cortante.

…**.**

Ritsu se apresuró en ir tras el jefe de Japun; estaba seguro de haber escuchado bien: ese hombre había dicho que Takano-san estaba con Yokozawa-san, y seguía discutiendo acaloradamente por el celular, al respecto:

- ¿Tu amigo? Si claro… No me importa, échalo a patadas… ¿Cómo un niño dices? ¿Tengo que recordarte como te encontré en el bar por su culpa?... ¡Claro que es asunto mío!... ¡TAKAFUMI! – Gritó, pero al parecer Yokozawa había colgado. Kirishima maldijo entre dientes enojado y Ritsu dudó ¿Y ahora qué? Fácil, quería ir por Takano y sacarlo del alcance de Yokozawa, porque Takano es suyo.

Se alarmó ¿SUYO? ¿Había pensado en Takano-san como suyo? ¿Qué diablos le pasaba con semejante absurdo? A él no le importa con quien estuviese su jefe o a quien quisiera, no podía importarle menos ¿verdad?

Kirishima se dispuso a volver al trabajo aun enojado pero antes de darse cuenta Ritsu le había interceptado. El mayor se desconcertó al ver a _Chiaki_ frente a él: un total desconocido para su persona.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarlo – Se disculpó con una marcada reverencia – Soy autor de Esmeralda.

- Lo lamento, no creo poder ayudarle: trabajo en Japun - Intentó zafarse.

- Busco a Takano-San – Exclamó a prisa – Nadie en esmeralda supo decirme donde está; es urgente, y entonces sin querer lo escuché mencionarlo - Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso – Y pues… pensé que… pensé que usted sabría dónde está.

¿Por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Realmente pensaba ir a interrumpir a Takano y Yokozawa de lo que fuera que hicieran? Pero para Kirishima la idea no le parecía tan mala: la sangre le había hervido cuando Yokozawa le había dicho un frio:_ "Ni se te ocurra_" antes de colgarle el teléfono, sabía que se refería a ir a su departamento pero ¿Podían culparlo de querer ayudar a un pobre autor urgido de Takano?

- Yo no… Sí, claro que si – Decidió el peloclaro con una falsa sonrisa colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Chiaki – De hecho iba para allá, puedo llevarte.

- ¡¿EH?! – Ritsu se alarmó: aún no estaba seguro de ir por Takano mucho menos de hacerlo acompañado; pero ese rubio editor hacía oídos sordos a sus réplicas mientras lo dirigía casi a jalones hacía su auto; al parecer él si tenía urgencia de ir.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

¡Por Dios! Como le dolía la cabeza, su boca estaba reseca y todo le daba vueltas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era el no poder ubicarse en dónde demonios estaba. La habitación le resultaba familiar, pero con las paredes dándole vueltas no podía concentrarse en recordar de dónde.

- ¡Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente! – Se burlaron de él; a la vez que el dueño de esa voz se lanzaba sobre la cama cayendo acostado a su lado. Yukina lo miró: era un chico delgado de cabello negro largo a los hombros, ojos castaños y una gran sonrisa burlona; no llevaba camisa, y le pareció raro que tuviese unas manchas de pintura azul y naranja en el rostro y otras tantas verdes y amarillas en el torso - ¿Te vas a levantar o te traigo el almuerzo a la cama? – Preguntó picándole el abdomen con el dedo a modo de juego.

- ¿Al…almuerzo? – Cuestionó sin poder reprimir un bostezo.

- Están por dar las dos de la tarde – Dijo con simpleza. Yukina se sorprendió y alarmó: ¡Ya era hora de entrar a sus clases en la universidad! Ni por más que se diera prisa llegaría a tiempo si no para la última clase. - ¿Qué esperabas? Después del alboroto que armamos anoche – Rio al parecer recordando y agregó tomando una almohada y "golpeándolo" – Fue un completo y divertido desastre.

Yukina se levantó de la cama devolviéndole el almohadazo; restregándose el rostro mientras su amigo se levantaba a prisa y volvía a la cocina no sin antes darle un juguetón empujoncito al pasarle por un lado; sintió algo áspero en la mejilla que le entiesaba un poco las facciones pero no le dio mayor importancia. Ahora que lo recordaba, Nakanishi Kenichi era el nombre de ese chico, un estudiante del área de escultura a quien había conocido por medio de su amiga Rio y dueño de la casa, quien la noche anterior, junto con ella, lo emboscaron a la salida de su trabajo en libros Marimo diciéndole que tenían planes para esa noche.

Luego, en la estación del tren cuando Rio los dejó solos para ir a una tienda de conveniencia; Nakanishi le confesó que todo eso era porque últimamente lo veían deprimido; y aunque él intentó mostrarse ameno en la estación, no pudo escaparse de lo que Rio había previsto (Para el disgusto de los dos chicos) como una "pijamada".

No recordaba gran cosa de la noche, lo único que habían hecho era beber y conversar, también habían escuchado música porque recordaba que los vecinos se habían quejado en un par de ocasiones por el volumen

- ¿Kenichi, has visto mi celu…lar? – Yukina se detuvo en seco al salir de la habitación y ver toda la sala de la casa de su amigo, llena de pinturas de todos los colores; quizás no habían solo conversado.

- Si esto te sorprende, vete en un espejo – Se burló Rio desde la cocina. Yukina la miró: su (casi siempre) perfecta cabellera negra tenía manchar moradas, verde y rosa de lo que parecía pintura de oleó.

- Creo que lo dejaste por allá – Respondió Kenichi despreocupado a su pregunta – Junto a la escultura que intentaste hacer de Shouta-san.

- Oh, gra…- Yukina se detuvo ¿Junto a la escultura de quién? ¿Cómo sabía el nombre de Kisa-San? Volteó a verlo desconcertado y Nakanishi solo señaló al espejo casi con desgano mientras tomaba de su vaso. El pelo castaño claro se acercó para ver su reflejo: estaba lleno de pintura, por lo visto los tres no solo tendrían que darse un buen baño y limpiar la sala de Kenichi, sino que tendrían que ir de compras para materiales para sus clases. Se veía totalmente colorido (por no decir carnavalesco) y en la frente tenía escrito "KOU" en lila pero lo que (podría decirse) le sorprendió más fue ver su camisa abierta con una inscripción color rojo en su abdomen

"_Propiedad de Shouta"_

Acompañado por una flecha que se dirigía hacia abajo, a su entrepierna.

- ¡La flecha la puso Kenichi! – Exclamó Rio de inmediato poniendo la comida en la mesa.

- ¡Chismosa! – Le acusó el chico riendo descaradamente. Yukina no les hizo mayor caso, se miró en el reflejo con un rictus de tristeza: él no era propiedad de Kisa; ya no, porque Kisa no lo quería así. ¿Y cómo demonios se habían enterado esos dos de su nombre de pila? Estaba seguro de no haberlo dicho antes, siempre se refería a él como Kisa-San y… ¡Un momento! ¡¿Eso era un nuevo pircing en su oreja derecha?!

- Prométeme amigo, que no me dejaras beber de nuevo con esta loca cerca – Suplicó Kenichi acercándose a él, moviéndose el cabello para dejar ver un nuevo agujero también en su oreja derecha. Se colocó tras Yukina halándole la goma del bóxer que quedaba al descubierto - ¿No quieres ver?

- ¿Qué?

- Como Rio te manoseó la cola anoche – Se burló Kenichi.

- Tu también lo hiciste – Gruñó esta; Yukina se giró un poco bajándose a medias los pantalones viendo como sus bóxer habían sido pintados también con diferentes figuras y demás – ¡Y yo no me queje cuando los dos me pintaron el brazier!

Yukina no prestó a la discusión que se enzarzaron esos dos, en cambio decidió que mejor buscaba su teléfono antes de descubrir que había hecho algo más en esa "pijamada". Lo consiguió, apenas le quedaba batería pero se apresuró en marcar a su profesor para disculparse por no asistir a la clase; sin embargo la llamada no salió: no le quedaba saldo.

- Siéntate, se enfriará la sopa de miso – Lo llamó Rio – Oh, quizás debas revisar los mensajes que enviaste ayer, para que no te tome por sorpresa.

- ¿Mensajes? – Preguntó Yukina abriendo el buzón de enviados con un mal presentimiento, sintiéndose palidecer al ver que todos eran pasa Kisa-San

"_A pesar de todo te extraño"_

Yukina recordaba ese mensaje, lo había escrito y enviado Rio luego de que en medio de una conversación propiciada por la tercera botella de la noche, les contara todo lo que había ocurrido con Kisa-San. Recordaba haberle quitado el teléfono y haber intentado llamarlo para disculparse pero Kisa no contestó, ni la primera vez, ni la segunda, ni siquiera a la tercera llamada. Rio lo había sacado a bailar al verlo deprimirse, así que en ese momento Kenichi aprovechó para escribir un _"¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Estás con él?_ Recordaba haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, y habérselo quitado antes de que pudiera enviarlo. Pero al ver el mensaje, quizás por el alcohol o por los celos o ambas cosas, terminó por enviarlo.

Siguió pasándolos: _"Dijiste que solo me has amado a mi…Te amo, Baka"… "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo"… "Demosno otra oportunidad"… "Si no quieres contestarme ¡Bien! ¡Al diablo contigo!"… "No hagas caso a lo que te dije al correo de voz…te amo"_

¡¿CORREO DE VOZ?! No conforme a la vergüenza que estaba pasando por esos mensajes ¿También dejó de voz? Yukina se sentó a la mesa, pero no podía apartar la vista de los mensajes.

"_Quizás debí dejar que te explicaras, reunamosno para hablar"… "¿En serio no vas a contestar?"… "¡Compórtate como un adulto y contesta!"... "En serio podría perdonarte, contesta"… "¡Bien! Si eso es lo que quieres ¡Olvídate de mí! ¡BAKA!"… "No, no me hagas caso, contesta el teléfono"…_

Yukina estaba de piedra; si esos eran los textos, no quería ni imaginar los de voz, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Y su dignidad? ¿Por qué tenía que ser quien le suplicara a Kisa-San cuando él no había tenido ni el más mínimo interés por hablarle, ni que digamos pedir perdón?

- Deberías preocuparte más por los de voz – Dijo Kenichi; Rio asintió – Pasabas de llorarle que lo amabas a gritarle que no querías volver a verlo; algo así como – Endureció la voz - ¡Shouta, sé un hombre y da la cara!

Yukina golpeó la mesa con el celular poniéndose de pie. La silla en la que estaba sentado cayó al suelo. El poco apetito con el que había despertado desapareció, y su rostro estaba mortalmente serio.

- Gracias por evitar que hiciera el ridículo, _amigos_ - Gruñó con veneno en la voz. Se dirigió al baño dispuesto a lavarse para marcharse cuanto antes ¿Cómo había podido presentarle tan lamentable estampa a la persona que amaba? No quería ni imaginarse a sí mismo diciendo incoherencias por teléfono.

Se lavó la cara; ni aun así Kisa había dado señales de vida, aunque fueran para decirle que dejara de ser tan molesto. Se restregó para borrar la flecha en su abdomen; sintió una opresión en el pecho viendo fijamente el mensaje de "_propiedad de Shouta"_. Tomó un frasco de pintura que estaba derramado en el suelo y pintó una flecha que iba desde el mensaje hacía el lado izquierdo de su pecho, hacía su corazón… esa era la mayor verdad.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

- Ya vez, me quedare contigo – Suspiró Yokozawa luego de colgar el teléfono, sentándose en el suelo frente a Takano que tenía medio cuerpo sobre una mesita con varias botellas de sake, cerveza y demás, ya vacías; había estado así desde que Yokozawa lo vio hacía casi una hora: había tenido la mañana libre debido a una actividad especial la noche anterior en una librería, por lo que se disponía a salir para ir a su trabajo a eso de medio día y al abrir la puerta vio a su amigo dormido en el pasillo recostado a su pared con una bolsa llena de botellas. Lo había despertado y hecho entrar, pero Takano no habló en ningún momento, solo entró trastabillando por el alcohol que había consumido ya; y se sentó ahí, en silencio a seguir bebiendo. Yokozawa intentó correrlo pero él solo respondió para pedirle que no lo dejara solo y fue entonces que comprendió: ya había visto a Takano en esa actitud: muchas veces en la universidad esa escena se había repetido y estaba seguro de que la causa era la misma: Onodera Ritsu.

- Takafumi ¡Tu si eres mi amigo! – Dijo con voz pastosa por el alcohol levantando una botella para brindar sin despegar la cabeza de la mesa – Él mejor… mi…. Mi… ¿Y… mi gato? – Cuestionó de pronto al notar la ausencia de Sorata.

- Alguien lo cuida por mí - Dijo desviando la mirada: no iba a decirle en ese momento porque Hiyori se hacía cargo de Sorata. – Mejor ve a acostarte, ya bebiste suficiente ¡y apenas es medio día!

- ¿A qui…én le importo de todas…todas formas? – Se contuvo y dio otro trago a su botella. Yokozawa se aflojó la corbata y fue a su habitación para ponerse ropa de casa: si no iría a trabajar no tenía sentido usar traje. Al volver Takano le apuntó temblorosamente con el dedo.

- ¡Diez años! Tengo diez malditos años amando a ese bastardo que le declara su amor a…_yukina – _Escupió. Yokozaka abrió la boca sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Solo…solo tomó la iniciativa – Dijo con movimientos errantes – Porque se peleó con ese…- Él insulto no se entendió. Takano hizo el intento de pararse pero casi cae. Yokozawa lo tomó de la cintura evitándolo encontrando, durante un segundo, sus ojos con los suyos. - Tú si me quieres ¿Verdad Takafumi? – Yokozawa lo miró con confusión y pena durante un segundo.

- Mejor vete a dormir – Lo llevó hacía el sofá con esfuerzo, se dispuso a dejarlo dormir ahí, pero al soltarlo Takano se aferró a sus ropas evitando que se separara de él.

- ¿Tu si me quieres, verdad? – Repitió, Takano parecía necesitado de escuchar un si por respuesta – Tu eres mi amigo, tu si me quieres… debí elegirte a ti – Yokozawa sintió su boca secarse y el corazón desbocársele ante semejante cosa. – Porque tu si me amas Takafumi.

- Masamu…- Yokozawa no pudo sacárselo de encima; los labios de Takano torpes por el alcohol pero urgidos de recibir cariño de alguien que aceptara quererlo, se apoderaron de los suyos.

_**_OO_OO_OO_  
Ohh joder... ahora Takano anda besando a quien no debe x.x al menos ya le apareció el interes a Ritsu  
Awww ahora Hatori está distante de "Kisa" por ese beso que le dio Chiaki x.x  
Les diré una cosa... despues del capi 10 comenzare a trabajar para que los seme se enteren de lo que realmente viene pasando :P  
Ummm tambien he pensado en empezar a contestar los reviews anonimos por aquí :)  
**_

_Ale:** ahhhh que genial que te haya gustado :P uyy te castigó? espero no se vaya a enojar tambien conmigo jajaaja**_

_Cami san:** un paro cardiaco? quizas... digo, digo, no xD oye, no mates a ningun personaje que luego ¿como continuo la historia? gracias por todo lo que dijiste n.n y me encanta que te haya gustado el capi :)  
**_

_Mia:** como dije, actualice puntual para preservar tu vida .-. jajaja awww las empresas de internet no nos quieren Y_Y por esos nos quitan el internet D: bueno, pero ya está resuelto, tu sigues viva y el capitulo fue puntual ajaja :P  
**_

_Angee:** O_O Chiaki ukeando a Yukina? eso es... eso es... wow... creo que mi mente quedó algo perturbada... OMG! como reaccionaras ahora entonces? x.x ya me mataste! no me puedes matar dos veces! aww no odies tanto al pobre Kisa x.x jjajaja creo que ha sido uno de los reviews más apasionadamente extraños que he recibido! me encanto jajaja**_

bueno, son todos, los demás por inbox :P ummm el proximo capi se llama "El deseo de Hiyori" La trifecta tendrá una pequeña participación especial (a los que no les gusta, no se angustien, no es mucho) pero como fan de esa pareja, tenía que ponerlo

Nos leemos pronto  
besos

_ :P_


	9. El Deseo de Hiyori

**Holaaa!**  
**awww discúlpenme la tardanza x.x por estos días estrenaron una peli que quería ver y pues han sido dos semanas de convenciones, reuniones, concurso, teorías y frikismo en general; lo que no esperaba es que cuando me disponía a seguir con el fics me salieran con que se reinician las clases en la uni antes de lo esperado, así que he estado con el corre corre de repasar, buscar cuadernos, hacer trabajos pendientes demás... en fin x.x aquí les traigo el capi y espero que disculpen la tardanza x.x**  
**Pero antes de leer, le agradezco a **_zryvanierkic, Neko uke chan, Ale, Ana Reiko, AriadnaDeChiba, Angee, Amry Marqus, Luke Cole, Juliex19, Cadiie Mustang, Mia, AleciaBeth Moore y Cami san_** por sus comentarios; y a todos los que siguen el fics y le agregan a favorito =)**

**Ahora si, a leer!**

_**Capítulo 9: El Deseo de Hiyori**_

- ¡Al fin llegan! – Exclamó Kisa al ver salir del ascensor a Hatori junto al mangaka que tenía su cuerpo; en primera instancia no les prestó atención pero luego enarcó una ceja ¿Llegando juntos? – Kisa-San – Dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro aprovechando que Hatori parecía muy molesto como para darse cuenta de algo y susurró – Más te vale que no hayas hecho con mi cuerpo cosas sucias con Hatori-san ¿eh?

Chiaki se ruborizó pensando en el ligero beso que le había dado a Tori; sin duda (aunque no lo supiera) algo muchísimo más inocente de lo que el propio Kisa había hecho con Takano. Y hablando de él:

- ¿Dónde está Takano-San? – Cuestionó de pronto notando su ausencia en la oficina; por lo que había oído no era normal que faltase al trabajo; así como, supuso, no era normal que Kisa se ruborizara soltándolo de inmediato.

- ¿Por…porque todos me preguntan eso hoy? – Preguntó con cierta histeria nerviosa. – No sé dónde estará…

- Takano-San no vendrá a trabajar hoy – Informó Mino con su suave sonrisa de costumbre – Yokozawa-san llamó diciendo que estaba..._indispuesto_

¿Indispuesto? No podía ser que eso tuviese que ver con lo ocurrido en la mañana o sí. Se estremeció recordando lo que había deducido acerca de los celulares; por lo que se apresuró en advertirle a Chiaki.

- Tengo que hablar contigo y con Ritsu, es sombre los celulares y otro deseo de Tanabata; pero no ahora – Dijo sentándose frente al ordenador de Onodera dispuesto a comenzar su trabajo hasta darse cuenta que no había recibido el storyboard corregido de Ritsu. Kisa suspiró frustrado.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

- Maldición – Gruñó Kirishima cuando nuevamente la luz roja del semáforo le hizo esperar. Ritsu lo miró confundido: todo el camino ese hombre no dejaba de refunfuñar contra cualquier cosa que pudiera retenerlos y Ritsu se comenzaba a preguntar qué tan seguro había sido aceptar que lo llevara, y a todas estas ¿A dónde iban? Dado que Takano estaba con Yokozaka ¿Podría suponer que a la casa de este último? No dejaba de preguntárselo mientras colgaba otra llamada que caía al buzón tras repicar varias veces ¿Es que ese idiota no pensaba contestarle nunca?

Finalmente se detuvieron frente a un edificio residencial; Ritsu se bajó aun dudando sobre lo que hacía pero el editor de Japun se apresuró a entrar y tomar el ascensor; así que el chico en el cuerpo de Chiaki se apresuró para no ser dejado atrás.

- ¿Está bien? – Cuestionó al ver signos de ansiedad en las manos del rubio antes de darse cuenta, claro, que sus propios pies tamborileaban. Pensó en lo absurdo que era estar así de ansioso ¿pero qué otra cosa podría hacer si en solo unos segundos vería a Takano-san tras tanto tiempo y quien sabe cómo lo encontraría con Yokozawa-san? Negó con la cabeza para quitarse la idea de la mente, apenas siendo consiente que, ya frente a una puerta, Kirishima la abría con llave propia.

Pero ninguno de los dos entró: desde ahí veían muy bien a Takano y Yokozawa en el sofá de la sala besándose. Ritsu fue el primero en reaccionar dando un paso al frente no muy seguro de lo que estaba pensando hacer, quizás no estaba pensando en lo absoluto; dio otro paso y luego otro justo cuando Yokozawa se separó de Takano, estallando.

- ¡No hagas eso! ¡Ya te dije que estoy saliendo con alguien _especial_, maldición! – Esas palabras parecieron despertar a Kirishima quien a zancadas pasó a Ritsu y se acercó a los otros dos, apartó a Yokozawa que lo miraba sorprendido de verlo allí y tomó a Takano de la camisa alzándolo dispuesto a golpearlo.

Lo siguiente fue muy rápido: Ritsu llegó hasta él empujando a Kirishima para que soltara a Takano quien se tambaleó ebrio y cayó de nuevo en el sofá. Kirishima pareció dispuesto a volver por Takano pero Yokozawa le tomó firmemente de la muñeca.

- Déjalo en paz, está ebrio.

- ¡Te estaba besando! – Gruñó el editor de Japum

- Tú ni siquiera deberías estar aquí: te dije que no vinieras – Le espetó el de ventas, enojado. Kirishima bufó, Ritsu lo miró y luego a Takano espatarrado en el sofá. Era la primera vez que lo veía desde que había cambiado de cuerpo con Chiaki, y estaba hecho una pena. Recordó a Yokozawa-san contándole una vez sobre cómo había sido Takano en sus días de universitario y se estremeció pensando si sería exactamente así como se veía pero ¿Qué habría pasado?

- No vine yo – Dijo Kirishima con descaro – Lo traje a él – Señaló a "Chiaki". Yokozawa se giró a verlo y Ritsu se ruborizó al darse cuenta que mantenía una pose protectora entre ellos y Takano-San a pesar de que como Chiaki, apenas les llegaba a los hombros.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? – Gruñó el dueño del departamento.

- Yoshino Chiaki, trabajo para Emerald – Dijo rápidamente – Vine por Takano-San.

- Como ves, no está apto para trabajar ahora – Volvió a gruñir Yokozawa.

- No vine por trabajo – Dijo Ritsu alterándose un poco – Lo llevare a su casa, de ahora en adelante yo me hare cargo de él – Aseguró con el calor en el rostro, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo decidida que se escuchaba la voz de Chiaki… o suya, para efectos prácticos.

- Masamune no necesita a un desconocido.

- ¡No soy un desconocido! – Casi gritó

- Ya, ya, que se lo lleve – Le restó importancia Kirishima. Ritsu se giró decidido poniendo como pudo el brazo de Takano alrededor de sus hombros y no sin esfuerzo logró levantar a Takano-san de forma que lo usara de apoyo. Takano de por si era más alto que él, ni que decir de Chiaki. Se esforzó en salir del apartamento pensando en tomar un Taxi, dejando a los otros dos solos; y no fue hasta que la puerta se cerró que Yokozawa soltó a Kirishima.

- No era necesario que me tuvieras sujeto – Dijo el mayor por lo bajo sobándose la muñeca.

- A veces pareciera que si – Gruñó Yokozawa - ¡No eres un niño! ¿Cómo vas a venir dejando tu trabajo?

- Quizás si soy un niño celoso – Yokozawa lo miró incrédulo porque dijera cosas como esas ¿pero de que se sorprendía? – Celoso porque mi pareja está en su casa besuqueándose con otro hombre.

- No me besu…- Un beso de Kirishima lo interrumpió; el pelo negro se sorprendió al principió pero luego lo separó de si - ¡Porque haces eso de repente, Baka!

- Sé que no, te oí – Respondió – Así que sales con alguien especial ¿eh? – Kirishima sonrió ampliamente mientras que Yokozawa se ruborizaba ¿Qué podía decir para negarlo cuando esas habían sido sus palabras exactas? - ¿Qué más te tocó? Quiero limpiar tu piel y dejar claro que eres solo mío.

- ¿Solo tuyo? ¡Qué tontería dices! – Intentó reclamar, aunque bastante ruborizado. Kirishima volvió a besarlo interrumpiéndose solo para mirarlo a los ojos manteniendo unidas sus frentes.

- Quédate así un minuto – Pidió. Yokozawa no se movió aunque masculló cosas inentendibles a modo de queja; le avergonzaba esa cercanía, y sus mejillas se ruborizaban para molestia suya – Cuando vi que te besaba, aunque fue solo un segundo, tuve miedo.

- Sigues diciendo tonterías: eres un adulto ¿De qué puedes tener miedo? – Volvió a gruñir intentando ocultar lo nervioso que le ponía tenerlo tan cerca, sintiendo su aliento a escasos centímetros.

- Temí que removiera lo que sentías por Takano – Dijo. Yokozawa se sorprendió por eso; se le ocurrieron varias formas mordaces de responderle, pero la seriedad de sus palabras le desarmó, respondiéndole con sinceridad.

- Eso quedó atrás – Aseguró – Ya lo dije: estoy saliendo con alguien que es especial – Se ruborizó completamente y desvió la mirada avergonzado. Kirishima por su parte sonreía amplia y sinceramente, feliz por lo que había escuchado.

- El otro día, en Tanabata, Hiyori pidió un deseo – Le contó de pronto – Estuvo muy triste cuando llovió, así que le prometí que se lo haría realidad y pienso cumplir mi palabra.

- ¿Qué pidió?

- Que sigas formando parte de nuestra familia, por siempre – Le besó -…y para siempre – El corazón de Yokozawa dio un vuelco de alegría por el deseo de esa niña que quería casi como propia y solo por eso (se dijo) no opuso resistencia cuando Kirishima volvió a besarlo, esta vez con intención de más que un simple beso.

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Kisa se puso de pie desperezándose; se había enfrascado toda la tarde en armar la propuesta de venta de su manga a pesar de que podría entregarla dentro de dos semanas; pero dado que no tenía el Storyboard y Ritsu no contestaba el teléfono, no le había quedado de otra que ponerse a eso. Volvió a sentarse solo para asegurar haber guardado el archivo, no recordaba ya cuando fue la última vez que tuvo su trabajo listo con dos semanas de anticipación.

Revisó su celular: si se daba prisa podría llegar a la librería Marimo para ver a Yukina para el final de su turno. Sonrió; había pensado en cambiar los celulares con Ritsu y Chiaki, y aunque pensaba hacerlo, había algo que debía hacer con el suyo antes; y quizás, con un poco de suerte lograría arreglar los problemas con Yukina.

Tomó sus cosas disponiéndose a irse; notando a Chiaki con la cabeza ladeada sostenida por su brazo, viendo fijamente a Hatori con una mirada que hacía ver el rostro de Kisa como un estúpido.

- Concéntrate en tu trabajo – Gruñó dándole en la cabeza con su portafolio; Chiaki casi se pega con la mesa y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

- ¡Itai! – Se quejó – ¿Porque siempre me trata feo Ki…Onodera-san? – Se corrigió ante la fea mirada de Kisa.

- ¿Ya te vas? – Cuestionó Hatori notando el portafolio; Kisa asintió

– Si…debo encontrarme con alguien.

- ¿Con Yukina-San? – Preguntó Chiaki inocentemente. Kisa le dio otro golpe con el portafolio antes de salir. ¡Por todos los dioses, como era posible que Chiaki fuese tan imprudente! Lo que faltaba sería que le contara a Takano que "_Ritsu" _se iba del trabajo todos los días temprano para ver a Yukina.

Se encaminó a la librería moviendo el teléfono entre sus manos; había borrado el número de Hatori y los mensajes y llamadas entre él, Ritsu y Chiaki de los últimos días, por lo demás todo seguía ahí, incluyendo los mensajes de Yukina. Suspiró, esperaba que su idea le sirviera de algo.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la librería, estuvo dando vueltas por las estanterías mientras esperaba la salida de Yukina; sintió una mirada puesta en él y al girarse pudo constatar que era el pelo miel. Se ruborizó volviendo la mirada ¡no podía verlo a la cara! ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la noche anterior lo había engañado con Takano-san? Tomó un libro solo por hacerlo ¡Arg! Tenía que armarse de valor, de lo contrario ¿Cómo intentar arreglar el error de Chiaki? Pero no era fácil cuando la conciencia le estaba carcomiendo. Volteó a ver a Yukina de reojo inspirando profundo para armarse de valor y dirigirse hacia él.

- Yukina ¿Cierto? – Preguntó al acercarse al mostrador, fingiendo no recordar su nombre.

- Usted es Onodera-San, el compañero de Kisa-san – Le reconoció Yukina ¿Y cómo no? Si desde el día anterior había estado lamentándose no haber podido hablar con él para saber de Kisa. – ¿Necesita algo?

- En realidad venía a hablar contigo; sobre Kisa – Aseguró; era extraño para él hablar sobre sí mismo en tercera persona. Y se sintió realmente mal a ver como el rostro de Yukina se cargaba de una expresión triste. Maldijo a Chiaki mentalmente por eso.

- ¿Puede esperarme un minuto? - Dijo; Kisa asintió viéndolo ir con su supervisor; hablaron un par de minutos; Kisa pudo ver que aún faltaban unos quince minutos para el descanso de Yukina pero cuando volvió ya se había quitado el uniforme de la librería – He pedido permiso para salir antes – Aseguró. Kisa asintió viéndolo de arriba abajo, llevaba un conjunto muy similar a cuando le defendió en la calle del aquel ex amante acosador. Y sin embargo no era el mismo de entonces, no tenía el aura brillante a la que estaba tan acostumbrado y le encantaba, no, su príncipe estaba triste.

- ¿Puedo invitarte un café? – Preguntó armándose de valor, se sentía como un crio invitándole. Pero Yukina asintió. Ambos salieron de la librería caminando por la calle en silencio. Kisa pensó en lo incomodo que era; en ocasiones Yukina le había tomado de la mano cuando caminaban por la calle hacía su departamento y él se había sentido tan incómodo, nunca le había gustado llamar la atención de los demás sobre su persona, pero en ese momento nada deseaba más que el pelo miel le tomara de la mano.

Llegaron al café de su primer beso; se sentaron y pidieron café viendo al otro de reojo al tiempo que fingían interés en cualquier mínima cosa mientras esperaban que les fuera servido. Ninguno parecía particularmente decidido como para sacar el tema que cada uno consideraba más importante.

- Lamento ser tan callado Onodera-san – Se disculpó el menor tomando la iniciativa al fin; Kisa asintió – Yokozawa-san me dijo que trabaja con Kisa-san y quería saber cómo está. – Dijo sintiéndose ruborizar. Kisa lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos: nunca había visto a Yukina ruborizarse; estaba seguro que no era la primera vez que el chico se sonrojaba pero él mismo siempre había estado tan ruborizado y avergonzado en esos momentos que no se había permitido contemplarlo y ahora que lo hacía no podía dejar de pensar que Yukina se veía adorable, como el joven muchacho que era.

Kisa sintió el impulso de decirle que él no era Onodera Ritsu y que jamás en la vida le llamaría con el nombre de Hatori-San ni de ningún otro hombre. ¿Pero que tanto podía valer esa afirmación cuando acababa de engañar a Yukina acostándose con Takano-san? Y además, ¿qué posibilidades habían de decirle eso y no terminar encerrado en el manicomio por loco? Negó con la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos: estaba ahí para arreglar su relación con Yukina; él podía aguantar sin besar a Yukina ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso?

- Vine a hablarte precisamente de él – La mirada de Yukina se fijó en el rostro de Onodera, interesado – Tú… tú y Kisa-San tienen una relación ¿cierto?

- Teníamos – Su voz fue un susurro apenas audible, pero Kisa lo escuchó, y esa simple palabra dicha en pasado le atravesó el corazón como una lanza de hielo - ¿Por qué quiere saberlo?

- No quiero parecer que me meto donde no me llaman o algo parecido – Se apresuró en aclarar Kisa-san – Pero después de anoche, creo que no lo sabes: Kisa-San se fue de viaje hace seis días.- Aseguró.

- ¿¡Que!? ¿De viaje? – Yukina estaba desconcertado y mientras tanto hacía cuentas mentales el último mensaje que recibió de Kisa-san disculpándose había sido precisamente hacía seis días: el día después de llamarlo con el nombre de Tori.

- Fue algo repentino, de negocios: un estudio koreano desea hacer un dorama del manga que edita y pidieron que se apersonara de inmediato – Dijo con soltura ya que no era del todo mentira: El manga aún estaba en negociaciones pero para un anime; además había estado ensayando y repasando su mentira todo el día. – Ese día estuvo a punto de no ir: Kisa-san se sentía muy mal; decía que debía hablar contigo; pero en el departamento le convencimos que no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad; el problema es que se fue y dejó el teléfono en la oficina. – Dijo mostrando su teléfono. Yukina miró el aparato desconcertado; intentando asimilar lo que le decían.

- ¿Por qué me dice todo esto Onodera-san?

- Porque me quede con el teléfono de Kisa-San y anoche vi tus mensajes… no todos – Se apresuró a decir ante el bochorno en el rostro de Yukina – Como no dejaba de sonar pensé que sería importante y…

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – El castaño escondió su rostro entre sus brazos – También Onodera-San conoció esa faceta de mí. - Kisa se removió incomodo por la incomodidad del castaño.

- La buena noticia es que él no los vera – Dijo intentando animarlo poniéndole el teléfono en las manos – Kisa san debe volver esta noche o mañana y te apuesto lo que quieras a que lo primero que hará será buscarte – Aseguró, porque de eso se encargaría él personalmente, así tuviera que llevar a Chiaki a rastras – Podrías aprovechar de entregarle el teléfono por mí – Intentó sonreírle a Yukina que veía el aparato aun con incredulidad – También podrías borrar los mensajes.

- Onodera-San – Yukina veía al aparato y a él alternativamente ¿Significaba que el silencio de Kisa no era porque pasaba de él? No, estaba en otro país y se sentía feliz porque para que un compañero de Kisa-san se preocupara en ayudarlo era porque había escuchado cosas de él y no precisamente malas y eso solo significaba una cosa: Kisa-san hablaba con sus amigos sobre él y su relación. Yukina sonrió internamente - Gracias Onodera-San – Dijo aferrándose al teléfono.

- Si bueno…- Kisa se ruborizó al darse cuenta que no había soltado las manos de Yukina. Recogió las suyas a prisa pero aunque quiso no desvió la mirada: Yukina había recuperado parte de su brillo principesco mientras jugaba con el teléfono de Kisa entre sus manos.

Kisa sabía que la diferencia de 9 años le impedía a veces ir a la par de su energía, ya se daba cuenta de cuanto le necesitaba para sentirse él mismo enérgico, vivo y feliz. Era fácil, Yukina era el sol y Kisa-san la luna; la luz que Kisa pudiese irradiar era solo el reflejo de lo que Yukina le brindaba.

- Se lo agradezco Onodera-San – Dijo el castaño más animado - ¿Cómo podría retribuírselo? – Kisa no respondió, solo sonrió tímidamente

:*.*.*.*.*.*.*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

No fue fácil llevar a Takano hasta su departamento; el hombre estaba en un estado de ebriedad y seminconsciencia alarmante para Ritsu. Odiaba pensar en cuantas veces Takano-san habría terminado en ese estado tras su partida hacía diez años; y no quería imaginar que habría causado que terminara así ahora.

Al final, con ayuda del taxista logró subir a Takano dejándolo descansar en su cama que estaba desecha incluso cuando llegaron, pero no se detuvo a pensar porque.

- Gracias por ayudarme – Agradeció haciendo una profunda reverencia al taxista.

- Descuida – Dijo el hombre dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de salir se volvió – Oye, podrías colocarle una bolsa de hielo para bajarle la ebriedad.

- ¿Una bolsa de hielo? ¿En la cabeza? – El hombre negó alzando las cejas dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a la entrepierna de Onodera antes de salir del departamento de Takano.

El rostro de Chiaki se ruborizó ante la vergüenza de Onodera ¿Ponerle el hielo dónde? No, no, no él no iba a hacer eso. Fue hasta la habitación de Takano; estaba inmóvil, quizás se había dormido. Dudó antes de, con dedos temblorosos, desabotonar la camisa del mayor para quitársela, le quitó las medias y los zapatos y se mordió el labio ¿Realmente debía quitarle los pantalones y ponerle el hielo? Se ruborizó negando frenéticamente; después Takano pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de su estado.

Suspiró sentándose en el borde de la cama mirándole; hacía casi una semana que no veía a Takano-san; había intentado no echarle en falta, de tomar la situación como una "libertad" sin Takano-san pero no había funcionado, la sola idea en cambio le había deprimido a pesar de que Takano-San solo fuese su molesto jefe que se aprovechaba de su autoridad; porque solo era eso ¿verdad?

Se levantó pensando en pasar por su apartamento: ya había cumplido con llevar a Takano-San a su casa ¿no? No tenía por qué quedarse más tiempo. Se apresuró a salir de la habitación colocándose sus zapatos en el gekan antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abrió ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Él había dicho que se haría cargo de Takano-San y ahora se marchaba. Suspiró pegando la frente contra la puerta, cuando él se enfermaba Takano-San velaba por él ¿Cómo podía irse como si no le importara en lo absoluto?

Se quitó los zapatos volviendo sobre sus pasos; fue hasta la cocina para tomar un paño con el que envolvió unos cubos de hielo y volvió a la habitación del mayor suspirando con resignación. Se sentó al borde de la cama, sería mejor que eso realmente funcionara.

Estiró la mano con el hielo, algo tembloroso tomando con la otra mano el borde del pantalón de ejercicios de Takano, dispuesto a bajarlo justo cuando el mayor se removió abriendo los ojos. Ritsu gritó alarmado lanzándole el paño con hielo a la cara; escuchó el quejido del pelo negro y el menor se apresuró a quitarle el hielo del rostro, dándose cuenta de algo: había un camino de lágrimas en sus mejillas ¡Takano-san había estado llorando!

Un sentimiento estrujó el corazón de Ritsu, y sin pensarlo sus dedos recorrieron el camino que las lágrimas habían seguido. Él podía soportar que Takano se enojara y le gritara cuando quisiera pero no que llorara; porque sus lágrimas le hacían imaginarse cuantas habría derramado por su culpa; le recordaban cuanto habían sufrido ambos por la falta de comunicación hace diez años.

Takano movió su mejilla acercándola al contacto; frunciendo el ceño en dirección a "_Chiaki"_ al intentar enfocarlo mientras preguntaba con voz pastosa.

- ¿Q…quién eres? – Cuestionó. Ritsu apartó la mano con prisa, sonrojándose por completo.

- Yo…no… yo soy…- Pero Takano recuperó su mano acercándola a su mejilla de nuevo.

- No importa – Ritsu sintió ese gesto como una bofetada ¿Qué había ocurrido para hacer que Takano-san se sintiera tan solo como para suplicarle esa caricia sin importarle quien fuera él? Pero eso no fue nada con lo que sintió ante sus siguientes palabras – Mientras no seas Ritsu, no me importa.

_OOO_OO_O_  
**¿Que les pareció?**  
**Espero haber representado bien la personalidad de Kirishima y Yokozawa *w* y por supuesto que les haya gustado, y esten más tranquila porque la trifecta no se arruinó :D** **Kisa vuelve a mentir ¿seguira metiendo la pata?... bueh**, **Contesto reviews anónimos :)**

Ale:** Me encanta haberte alegrado :D espero que este capi también lo hiciera n.n**

AriadnaDeChiba:** ohh no me odies! Takano está muy deprimido... siempre he tenido la percepción de él como el más frágil emocionalmente hablando; aunque su amor por onodera es firme, es facil lastimarlo x.x pero bueno, esperemos que estos ukes no sigan metiendo la pata =) Gracias por comentar n.n**

Angee:** Ahh calma! vez!? La trifecta no se dañó :D aww Kisa-san se sentirá intimidado debido a ti jajaja Gracias por el comentario :)**

Amry Marqus:** Me alegra que el capi te gustara n.n en serio para eso escribo :D gracias por comentar**

Mia:** Aww espero que tengas internet ya, porque realmente no pude actualizar antes x.x si, creo que Takano está sufriendo mucho, quizás sea hora de que empiece a sufrir otro también :D muahaha ajajaj nah mentira...creo ._. jaja xD gracias por comentar n.n**

Cami san:** ohh no te molestes con el Kisa... el pobre apenas sabe como mejorar la situacion x.x la verdad es que no estoy trabajando en nada más de SIH por los momentos pero quien quita y algo se me ocurra :) jeje, gracias por comentar :P**

**Los demás por inbox como siempre :D**  
**umm bueno, el próximo capitulo no tardara tanto como este, lo prometo; el nombre aun no lo he decidido x.x pero una cosa les digo: un personaje se enterara de todo el desastre que estos ukes vienen haciendo ¿Quién creen que sea?**

**Oh! casi lo olvido! la bolsa de hielo no tengo ni idea de si funciona... casualmente escuche hace un par de días a una vecina recomendandoselo a otra para su hijo y pues, el consejo le quedó perfecto al capi :P**

**Nos leemos pronto**  
**besos :3**


End file.
